El dios caído y el ladrón del rayo
by superdios
Summary: luego de su batalla final contra yhwach, ichigo comienza a morir y se le ofrece una segunda oportunidad de vivir por el hermano mayor del rey espiritual como sera la vida del híbrido en un mundo de dioses inmortales.
1. Chapter 1

"Yhwach". Grito en furia ichigo kurosaki un joven de 18 años alto con la piel de color melocotón, poseía un cuerpo musculo y entrenado envidiable para muchos sus rasgos más notables eran su pelo naranja largo que llega a la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos los cuales tenían la esclerótica negra con la iris rojo rubí, su ropa consistía de un largo abrigo negro sin mangas abierto en la parte del pecho mostrando parte de sus músculos y cicatrices, unos guantes negros de metal en ambas manos con cadenas que le recorren los brazos terminando en sus hombros, también poseía unos pantalones hakama negros y unas botas de combate negras por ultimo eran dos katanas enfundadas en su cadera izquierda y una katana en su cadera derecha.

"Para que te opones a mi si ya gane hace 1 año ichigo". Yhwach es un hombre alto con una cara larga, ancha barbilla y pómulos pronunciados. Tiene el pelo largo y negro, que llega a la parte baja de la espalda todo su cuerpo menos su rostro pies y manos estaban cubiertos por una sustancia negra, ichigo y yhwach se encontraban en un palacio en el cielo del tamaño de un país si cualquiera viera abajo podría ver a lo que parecía ser el planeta tierra.

"Cierra la boca yhwach". Dice fríamente ichigo como un par de alas doradas salen de su espalda ichigo forma un arco plateado de reishi rápido formo una flecha roja mientras apuntaba directamente a yhwach. "Cero infernalisch". Soltando la flecha la cual se dirigió directamente a yhwach el cual una oscuridad repentinamente lo cubrió cuando la flecha impacto creo una explosión gigantesca.

"Estoy sorprendido que todavía puedes combinar lo poco que te queda de poder Quincy y hollow pero es algo decepcionante si todavía poseyeras tus poderes originales ese ataque seguro me habría matado fácilmente". Yhwach felicito a ichigo mientras salía del humo de la explosión ileso.

"No sabes que significa que te calles yhwach si no lo haces cortare tu garganta hasta que no puedas volver a pronunciar ningún sonido". Ichigo apareció delante de yhwach agarrándolo del cuello y lo lanza contra una pared ichigo señalo su mano derecha a yhwach formando una esfera roja pero antes de poder soltar el ataque yhwach apareció detrás de ichigo.

"Es una lástima pero eres muy débil ichigo". Yhwach formo una espada de reishi y corto a ichigo en la espalda ichigo rápido le da un codazo rápido en el rostro a yhwach lanzándolo varios metros atrás.

"Todos estos años de sufrimiento todos los sacrificios que hubo todo se acaba aquí". Dice ichigo agarrando una de sus katanas desapareciendo de la vista de yhwach. "Quebranta Kyōka Suigetsu". Yhwach se sorprendió cuando escucho esas palabras de ichigo rápidamente convoca una espada de reishi para bloquear el ataque de ichigo cuando apareció delante de él.

"Los efectos de Kyōka Suigetsu ya no surten efecto en mi ichigo". Yhwach agarra rápidamente a ichigo por el cuello y lo apuñala en el estómago con su espada. "Pensaba ver si me podrías entretener pero no lo hare eres una amenaza más grande de lo que pensé". En toda la sustancia que cubre el cuerpo de yhwach una gran cantidad de ojos aparecieron demostrando que yhwach activo su habilidad the almighty el cual le otorga la capacidad de ver cada futuro posible pero su poder más aterrador es el que le otorga la capacidad de transformar el futuro como él quiera.

"Caíste". Dijo ichigo como se escuchó un sonido de vidrios rompiéndose se escuchó yhwach se sorprendió cuando un corte repetido aparece en su espalda seguido de su cadera y ichigo estaba detrás del ileso. "Kyōka Suigetsu ha evolucionado más allá que cuando aizen la poseía sus ilusiones te afectaran incluso con tu habilidad de ver el futuro". Dice con un rostro aburrido ichigo enfundando Kyōka Suigetsu sacando la espada de su cadera derecha.

"Por qué enfundas entonces Kyōka Suigetsu". Pregunto yhwach a ichigo el cual solo lo ignoro ganando la furia de yhwach el cual aparece detrás de ichigo trayendo su espada al cuello de ichigo este se quedó quieto mirando como el ataque se detuvo al entrar en contacto con su cuello. "Q-que como es posible blut vene pero yo te quite la mayoría de tus poderes Quincy no deberías ser capaz de usar ninguna de tus habilidades blut". Dice yhwach en shock viendo como ichigo tenía un patrón de venas azules recorriéndole todo el cuello.

"Me los quitaste pero solo tuve que ganar otra vez mis poderes pero tengo que admitir es una decepción que el rey de los Quincy no pueda ni siquiera hacer un rasguño a la técnica que el creo". Ichigo suspiro aburrido levantando la katana que tenía en su mano. "Prepárate yhwach Quema Engetsu". La katana fue cubierta por una gran cantidad de fuego azul con un simple moviente el brazo derecho de yhwach fue cubierto de fuego.

"Crees que unas simples llamas podrán hacerme algo". Se burló yhwach pero ichigo no dijo nada solo apareció detrás de yhwach el cual este se voltea rápidamente solo para ver como su brazo derecho en llamas era sujetado por ichigo yhwach miro a ichigo luego a donde debería estar su brazo para ver que faltaba solo se comenzó a reír como loco. "Jajaja no esperaba que tuvieras el poder para poder hacerme algo pero me alegro que me equivoque ichigo esta pelea será más entretenida que he tenido". Ichigo solo levanto una ceja mientras enfundaba Engetsu ichigo tomo una pose de pelea mano a mano ichigo le da una patada en el rostro a yhwach lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

"Ya me estas cansando yhwach". Ichigo aparece delante de yhwach listo para conectar un golpe al rostro de yhwach pero antes que conectara el brazo de ichigo desaparece de repente rápidamente ichigo cambio a una patada pero esta paso de largó cuando desde el pie hasta la rodilla desaparecieron también.

"Ichigo ya deberías conocer mi habilidad de manipular el futuro no sé por qué todavía te empeñas a combatirme con los mismos métodos que antes". Ichigo solo se detiene un segundo para ver como oscuridad se formó dónde estaban sus extremidades perdidas generando otras iguales que antes.

"Entonces qué te parece esto". Todo se volvió gris para ichigo todo parecía detenerse rápidamente golpeo varias veces a yhwach señalo rápidamente su mano hacia yhwach. "Hadō #91 Senju Kōten Taihō". Diez esferas de energía se formaron encima de ichigo manteniéndose en la misma posición. "Hado # 99. Goryūtenmetsu" esta vez un gigantesco dragón de energía se formó rodeando a ichigo y yhwach ichigo parecía continuar pero se detiene cuando comienza a toser sangre.

" _Maldición no puedo mantenerlo activo mucho tiempo"._ Piensa amargamente ichigo esta vez levanto su mano al cielo manteniéndola cerrada menos por el dedo índice que señala al cielo. "La cresta de la turbidez, se filtra hacia fuera. Un buque de la locura insolente. Hervido, negar, entumecimiento, parpadeando, obstruyendo el sueño". Ichigo comenzó un canto como energía oscura comenzó a rodearlo. "La princesa de acero que se arrastra. El muñeco de barro, cada vez se desintegra. ¡Unida! ¡Oponiéndose! ¡Llenado de la tierra, conoces tu propia impotencia!". La energía que rodeaba a ichigo se hiso más pesada como miraba a yhwach con odio puro.

"Hadō #90 Kurohitsugi". Ichigo salto hacia atrás alejándose del dragón que lo rodea para ver como lentamente un paredes oscuras comenzaron a subir al cielo cubriendo a yhwach junto a los ataques de ichigo al final las paredes se unieron en el cielo tomando la apariencia de una caja ichigo formo un arco de reishi. "Licht Regen". En menos de un segundo miles de flechas inundaron el cielo mientras eran dirigidas hacia yhwach donde se congelaron al estar cerca de yhwach pero ichigo no se detuvo se cortó un poco el dedo índice mientras lo señala hacia yhwach. "Gran rey Cero oscuras". En un instante una bola de energía del tamaño de una bola de demolición fue disparada hacia yhwach pero igual que antes se congelo antes de llegar ichigo solo camino hacia una pare cercana.

Todo recupero su color como parecía que el tiempo volvió a fluir ichigo se recostó contra una pared como oía los gritos de dolor de yhwach cuando cada uno de los ataques conectaron con su cuerpo hubo una gigantesca explosión que pondría en vergüenza a la de una arma nuclear pero ichigo solo lo ignoro mientras descansaba sangre comenzó a caer de su boca.

"Como…puede…ser…posible". Dice yhwach o lo que queda de él siendo solamente una simple sustancia negra ichigo miro aburrido casi tenia lastima en lo que había caído yhwach de un dios todopoderoso a un simple ser que apenas puede mantenerse vivo.

"Es el poder que obtuve después de vivir en el dangai por varios años recuerdas que es el dangai es la única dimensión que no pudiste tocar la cual el tiempo dentro es 2000 veces más denso que el exterior mientras que para ti solo paso un año yo ya perdí la cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuve entrenando". Saco la última katana y la señalo contra yhwach.

"Como es posible yo soy un dios todo me pertenece cómo es posible que un simple error como tu pueda derrotarme". Grito yhwach lanzo un gigantesca bola de energía negra hacia ichigo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban pero ichigo se quedó en su lugar mientras su katana se convirtió en pura oscuridad.

"Este es final yhwach mugetsu". Todo color como sonido fueron arrancados del mundo como como un ataque de energía oscura corto todo a su paso después de unos minutos la energía oscura sube hacia arriba regresando todo el color como el sonido mientras ichigo solo podía pensar en cómo todo termino así el quedando solo sin amigos sin familia todos ellos murieron dejándolo con la responsabilidad de vengarlos una carga que llevo con orgullo hasta ahorra que por fin su alma descansara en paz.

"Olvidaste mi habilidad ichigo". Grito yhwach mientras su cuerpo se formó de la nada. "Puedo incluso cambiar los futuros en los que he muerto todo lo que intentes es en vano". Yhwach furioso agarra a ichigo del rostro y lo lanza al aire yhwach formo un arco de reishi como disparo cientos de flechas a ichigo impactando en él.

"Maldición por que no te mueres de una maldita vez". Maldijo ichigo mientras centraba su regeneración en curar los agujeres en su cuerpo hechos por la flechas yhwach sin terminar aparece delante de ichigo cortando a ichigo en el pecho creándole un corte profundo.

"Te matare ichigo después de todo eres la mayor amenaza que me he enfrentado en toda mi existencia". Con su espada yhwach golpea a ichigo lanzando a chocar con una pared ichigo lucho para levantarse pero yhwach apareció delante de ichigo colocando una mano en el pecho de ichigo. "Adiós mi hijo nacido en la oscuridad". Un pequeño pulso de energía se formó en la mano de yhwach para que luego un rayo de energía atravesara el pecho de ichigo dejándole un agujero del tamaño de un puño en el centro de su pecho.

" _Levántate continua no te rindas"._ Incluso con su cuerpo y mente muertos la voluntad de ichigo continuaba diciéndole que continuara ichigo vio una imagen de todos sus familiares y amigos esperándolos pero en vez de ir con ellos ichigo se regresó todavía no había matado a yhwach poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a levantarse.

"Es sorprendente te levantas incluso estando muerto y con todos los huesos rotos tu voluntad es increíble". Felicito yhwach a ichigo pero este no respondió se terminó de levantar con los ojos cerrados yhwach miro atento fue hay los ojos de ichigo se abrieron de golpe una poderosa explosión de reiatsu cubrió todo de polvo evitando que yhwach viera a ichigo.

" **Prepárate yhwach acabare todo en un instante".** Hablo en todo doble ichigo sonando oscuro cuando todo el polvo desapareció se mostró el cambio de apariencia que tuvo ichigo su cuerpo se volvió un poco más musculoso que antes su pelo se volvió negro y creció hasta los pies solo estaba vestido con un manto negro de energía que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo desde la cintura dejando expuesto la parte superior de su cuerpo mostrando cada una de sus cicatrices en su espalda eran 6 pares de alas doradas junto a dos cuernos en su cabeza inclinados hacia delante las pupilas de los ojos de ichigo se dividieron en cuatro totalmente negras.

"Interesante forma que tomaste más los ojos son los mismo que mi padre". Dice yhwach mientras baja su mano haciendo que un meteorito del tamaño de una ciudad comience a caer sobre ellos. Probamos que tan poderoso te has vuelto. Grita con alegría yhwach mientras el meteorito está cerca de estrellarse con ellos.

" **Esto ya acabo yhwach".** Dice ichigo mientras todo pierde su color de nuevo y nada se movía ichigo hacia yhwach señalo solo su dedo índice y lanzo una esfera de energía que desintegro el meteorito fácilmente ichigo toco a yhwach como el comenzó a moverse sorprendido mientras veía como todo estaba paralizado.

"Que es este lugar". Pregunto yhwach a ichigo el cual no respondió yhwach iba a atacar a ichigo pero noto como su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse rápidamente. "No aprendes verdad ichigo no puedo ser asesinado". Dice yhwach ichigo solo le da una mirada aburrida.

" **Entonces hazlo".** Yhwach hace lo que dice ichigo pero se sorprende cuando su poder no funciono y todos los futuros posibles comenzaron a desaparecer. " **No lo notas cada futuro que puedes ver está desapareciendo todos ellos solo eran ilusiones creadas por Kyōka Suigetsu".** Ichigo camino hacia yhwach lentamente.

"Como puede pasar esto mi habilidad debería poder ver más allá que tu poder". Grita yhwach pero ichigo no le hiso caso como lo apuñalo en el pecho con la mano ichigo tira su mano sacando el corazón de yhwach y lo aplasta.

" **Esta es tu tumba yhwach un lugar donde el tiempo y el espacio no existen".** Yhwach solo podía gritar maldiciones a ichigo como su cuerpo por fin desapareció de la existencia ichigo solo pudo suspirar como su forma desapareció como todo vuelve a la normalidad.

"Supongo que este es el fin". Dice ichigo mientras su cuerpo al igual que yhwach comienza a desaparecer lentamente. "Al fin la guerra de los mil años de sangre término". Ichigo suspira su cuerpo cayó al piso apenas siendo capaz de moverse.

" **Entonces este es el final del gran ichigo kurosaki aquel que supero todo límite para superar incluso a los dioses".** Dice una voz alegremente ichigo vio como lo que parecía una persona no se podía decir bien cuando solo era un ser hecho solo de energía ichigo miro cansado pero todavía se levantó dispuesto a seguir peleando si es necesario.

"Acaso eres aliado de yhwach". Pregunto ichigo en un todo frio mientras soltaba todo su reiatsu haciendo que incluso el ser se luz retrocediera del miedo ichigo no solo soltaba un gran reiatsu si no también una gran intensión de matar que haría incluso a kenpachi salir corriendo del miedo.

" **No lo soy, yo soy caos el dios creador y hermano mayor del rey espiritual".** Dice el ahorra nombrado caos ichigo solo levanto una ceja como diciendo "que me importa" cosa que ignoro caos mientras continuo. " **He venido a verte para ver si querías otra oportunidad de vivir".** Ofreció caos a ichigo mientras extendía su mano.

"Otra oportunidad para vivir". Repitió ichigo después de unos segundo comenzó a reír como loco asustando a caos ichigo le lanza una mirada que podría hacer incluso a un inmortal temer por su vida. "Toda mi familia junto a mis amigos murieron y tú crees que quiero seguir viviendo". Le pregunto con enojo ichigo al dios.

" **No".** Fue la simple respuesta de caos mientras miraba con lastima a ichigo el cual comenzó a toser sangre se estaba muriendo la habilidad que uso antes contra yhwach era una técnica que paralizo el tiempo y espacio dejando a ichigo en un plano donde incluso los dioses no pueden entrar. " **Pero debo cambiar mis palabras no te estoy ofreciendo una vida tranquila si no que continúes con tu deber el de proteger".** Dice serio caos ichigo solo lo miro mientras caía al suelo sufriendo un increíble dolor su mente se debatía en que hacer.

"Acepto pero solo si borras mis recuerdos y solo los recupere cuando sea necesario y que todavía posea la mayoría de mis poderes". Dice ichigo mientras extiende su mano al dios el cual la estrecha.

" **Estoy de acuerdo planeaba hacer eso desde el principio".** Dice caos mientras mira como el mundo creado por yhwach se comienza a desintegrar. " **El hijo de mi hermano creo una monstruosidad no te parece ichigo".** Le pregunto caos a ichigo el cual miro cansado al mundo.

"Si seres inmortales sin miedo a la muerte seres sin sentimientos sin saber que solo fueron creados para cuando yhwach necesite alimentarse los devore". Responde ichigo de acuerdo con caos el cual vio como la vida de ichigo por fin llegaba a su fin.

" **Te mandare a mi universo nacerás como un semidiós no puedo asegurar que tendrás una buena vida lucharas contra monstruos y conociendo tu suerte a dioses y titanes te volveré mi heredero para que puedas usar tus habilidades mientras creces posiblemente nos encontremos varias veces pero no me recordaras adiós ichigo".** Fueron lo últimas palabras del dios a ichigo como ambos desaparecieron.

 **(Los Ángeles, California)**

Desde su nacimiento en este mundo la vida fue muchas cosas menos fácil para ichigo desde que tiene recuerdos estuvo en un orfanato hasta los 5 años donde se escapó después de todo cada vez que alguien se interesaba en adoptarlo al instante lo ignoraban como si su existencia fue olvidada mientras vivía en las calles varios monstruos lo atacaron el siempre logro huir hasta el día que tres katanas japonesas aparecieron de la nada con ellas comenzó a luchar con los monstruos ganando heridas pero logrando sobrevivir a cada batalla.

No sabía nada de su familia solo que tenía herencia asiática así como estadounidense otro rasgo que posee es su pelo naranja y ojos amarillos plateado ichigo paso los años solo hasta que tenía 10 años que se encontró con Luke Castellan un joven de 14 años que el que había huido de su hogar cuando tenía su edad ambos viajaron un tiempo hasta que se encontraron con Thalia Grace de 12 años poco después de encontraron con una joven Annabeth Chase quien los confundió con unos monstruos y trato de atacarlos al principio pero luke logro calmarla para luego darle una daga los cuatro juntos viajaron por meses hasta que conocieron a Grover Underwood, un joven sátiro buscador enviado para proteger a Thalia, y llevarla al Campamento Mestizo a salvo.

El joven sátiro al ver a los otros mestizos decide llevarlos también donde en su viaje se encontraron muchas complicaciones siendo los monstruos mandados por hades para matar a thalia para ichigo pelear con ellos no fue tan difícil pero los otros no la tuvieron tan fáciles cuando estaban llegando al campamento mestizo los monstruos de hades por fin los alcanzaron thalia decidió sacrificarse por que luke no dejaba de pelear contra los monstruos ichigo todavía recuerda todo lo que sucedió.

"Thalia estas bien". Pregunto ichigo preocupado por la hija de Zeus la cual solo le sonrió aunque thalia estaba enamorada de ichigo desde que se conocieron ella estaba sorprendida cuando él les conto su vida de vivir solo desde su nacimiento incluso hasta el punto de luchar contra monstruos cuando ellos no tenían ningún conocimiento sobre ellos.

"Lo siento ichigo pero no puedo continuar". Dice triste thalia mientras ve como lagrimas caían del rostro de ichigo el cual trataba de negar eso pero no podía thalia tenía varias heridas hechas por los monstruos no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

"Por favor no te mueras thalia". Suplico ichigo mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de thalia la cual lo abrazo mientras pasaban el tiempo juntos ichigo logro enamorarse de thalia y ahorra está viendo como ella muere sin el poder hacer nada.

"Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso ichigo". Se disculpa thalia mientras se quedaba sin fuerzas siendo lo último que hace es darle un pequeño beso a ichigo dejándolo sorprendido ichigo se quedó sin habla mirando a thalia en shock.

"Thalia". Comienza ichigo pero salta hacia atrás por instinto como un rayo cayó sobre thalia convirtiéndola en un pino ichigo miro sorprendido pero luego en silencio miro hacia los monstruos cercanos al campamento como una gran furia lo inundo.

"Ustedes simples escorias pagaran por todo". Dice furioso mientras lagrimas todavía caían de su rostro agarro una de sus katanas la cual libero una energía oscura que asusto a los monstruos. Trae el sufrimiento a los cielos, mugetsu. Grita furioso ichigo como todos los monstruos son cortados por una oscuridad infinita sorprendiendo a todos los presentes más a Quirón y Dionisio, también conocido como el Sr. D ambos vieron como ichigo libero un ataque nivel dios como si fuera nada ichigo enfundo su espada y camino dentro del campamento cuando lo hiso todos se arrodillaron sorprendidos pero no eran los únicos en el olimpo la mayoría de los dioses se sorprendieron también confundiendo a ichigo.

"Que sucede porque se arrodillan". Pregunto en un tono vacío ichigo pero miro encima de el para ver unos símbolos primero era una media luna con un arco de plata encima de el era una nebulosa.

"Salve ichigo kurosaki hijo de artemisa diosa de la luna y heredero de caos dios primordial". Decir que todos se sorprendieron por la existencia de alguien así era poco ichigo no le dio importancia solo siguió caminando.

 **(Olimpo)**

En el olimpo los dioses principales estaban reunidos todos observando a una persona en especial a artemisa la cual parecía nerviosa mientras veía una imagen de su hijo ella estaba sorprendida que había sobrevivido tantos años solo pero se sorprendió más cuando se mostró que también era el heredero de caos.

"Que significa esto artemisa". Exigió furioso Zeus a su hija estaba furioso que su hija oculto algo como eso de todos ellos.

"Él es mi hijo". Le respondió artemisa mientras miraba a los ojos de su padre. "La verdad estoy sorprendida que el haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo". Sus palabras sonaron casi como desprecio pero todos los dioses vieron la verdad sentía culpa.

"A que te refieres que estuvo solo hermanita acaso no tuvo a su padre para que lo cuidara". Pregunto el gemelo de artemisa apolo artemisa bajo la cabeza apenada mientras respondía.

"El padre de ichigo murió poco después de su nacimiento al no poder criarlo lo deje en un orfanato pensé que posiblemente moriría por estar solo pero como ustedes pueden ver sobrevivió después de todo". Todos pudieron detectar el orgullo en su voz así como una gran cantidad de culpa.

"Pero eso no explica por qué es el heredero de caos". Grito Zeus su hermano poseído iba a decir que se calmara pero una presencia aterradora para ellos entro en la habitación.

 **Yo puedo responder a eso.** Todos los dioses se congelaron cuando caos apareció en el centro de la habitación todos miraron atentos esperando que diría. **Pero se los diré luego no quiero arruinar la sorpresa tan pronto.** Todos vieron con cara de incredibilidad como caos desapareció.

"Bueno eso fue interesante". Dice apolo los otros solo pudieron asentir de acuerdo a eso luego miro a su hermana gemela. "Dime hermanita pensé que no querías tener hijos". Pregunto curioso solo para que artemisa voltee la mirada.

"No es de tu incumbencia y no soy tu hermanita somos gemelos". Dice irritada artemisa por la costumbre de su hermano de creerse el mayor.

"Me sorprendería si aprende a no odiarte". Dice athena a su hermana la cual la miro sorprendida. "Algunos semidioses odian a sus padres por abandonarlos y el acaba de tener una perdida sin que nosotros hagamos nada tal vez nos termine odiando a todos". Especula athena los otros dioses piensan en sus palabras.

"Y que importa si nos odia solo tenemos que matarlo si se vuelve una amenaza". Dice ares queriendo realmente combatir con ichigo los otros solo suspiraron.

"Dudo que caos lo haya hacho su heredero por nada ares". Dice athena al dios de la guerra el cual le lanzo una mirada molesta. "Si resulta tener sus poderes posiblemente tenemos ante nosotros a alguien que podría matar a inmortales". Dice seria athena los otros solo pudieron pensar en sus palabras.

"Tendremos que votar si dejarlo vivir o no". Dice Zeus todos los dioses asienten de acuerdos con la votación sin que ellos lo notaron caos los vio y negó con la cabeza en decepción.

" **Si esto continua así el olimpo caerá junto a los dioses espero que logre evitar eso ichigo".** Dice caos mientras desaparece del olimpo.

 **(Campamento Mestizo)**

"Entonces donde duermo yo". Pregunto ichigo a Quirón el cual lo guio a la cabaña de artemisa un incómodo silencio ocurrió pero fue roto por ichigo. "Por qué thalia se volvió un árbol". Pregunto ichigo a Quirón.

"Su padre se apiadó de ella y la salvo de ir al inframundo convirtiéndola en un árbol". Le respondió Quirón ichigo asintió todavía sintiéndose vacío con la muerte de thalia.

"Que es lo que tenemos que hacer aquí". Le pregunto ichigo curioso mientras veía como los campistas entrenaban o hacían jardinería u otras cosas pero nada que le llamara la atención.

"Está en juego de capturar la bandera que se hace todos los viernes". Dice Quirón haciendo que ichigo levante una ceja en la curiosidad. "Es un juego que consiste en que dos cabañas se peleen en el bosque para capturar la bandera enemiga, las demás cabañas pueden aliarse con uno de los dos bandos si lo desean". Explico Quirón ichigo asiente entendiendo todo.

"Déjame adivinar El objetivo principal de este juego es que los campistas pongan en práctica sus habilidades y les sirva de preparación ante una batalla de verdad". Dedujo ichigo sorprendiendo a Quirón el cual solo pudo asentir. "Que aburrido". Dice ichigo mientras se detiene delante de la cabaña de artemisa.

"A que te refieres con que es aburrido ichigo". Le pregunto Quirón confundido por las palabras de ichigo este solo suspiro mientras miraba a Quirón con una mirada cansada.

"He sobrevivido al mundo Quirón luchando contra monstruos desde que tengo recuerdos sin familia solo, de verdad crees que un simple juego es lo que ellos necesitan para aprender a sobrevivir a una pelea de verdad". Dijo ichigo mientras entraba a la cabaña pero se detuvo para hablar. "Lo que yo veo estas enseñándoles a combatir pero no a matar". Dice fríamente ichigo Quirón se congelo del miedo mientras ichigo entro en la cabaña.

"Al parecer si es hijo se la señora artemisa". Dice nerviosamente Quirón viendo el parecido de ichigo con artemisa ambos fríos dispuestos a matar son dudar un segundo.

Dentro de la cabaña de artemisa ichigo se acostó su cuerpo comenzó a sudar y doler por el uso de una gran cantidad de energía al usar mugetsu era sorprendente como se pudo mantener consciente antes de llegar a la cabaña ichigo miro a mugetsu y se preguntó si las otras dos katanas tenían nombre y habilidades diferentes.

"Me volveré más fuerte y te traeré de regreso thalia". Dice determinado ichigo sin saberlo una figura dorada miraba todo y sonrió desapareciendo sin hacer notar su presencia.

 **Eso es todo el prólogo digan que les pareció también me ayudarían dándome sus ideas de cambios que quieren en la historia el próximo capitulo daré comienzo con el ladrón del rayo.**

 **Como vieron ichigo es hijo de artemisa cliché si cómo será su relación madre e hijo muchas cosas menos agradable pero todo dependerá de su opinión mientras avanza la historia.**

 **Ichigo tendrá sueños donde se mostrara su vida pasada para mostrar como yhwach gano y como ichigo obtuvo Kyōka Suigetsu y Engetsu, ichigo tendrá sus habilidades hollow y Quincy limitadas como todos sus poderes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No soy dueño de bleach/Percy Jackson y los olímpicos**

 **(Punto de vista Percy)**

Me llamo Percy Jackson tengo doce años hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York ¿Soy un niño con problemas? La respuesta es sí Podríamos llamarlo así Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan veintinueve críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo.

Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas Ya lo sé suena a tortura la mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran pero el Señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía Esperanzas el señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas Motorizada Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.

Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien por una ves no meterme en problemas anda que no andaba equivocado veras en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga donde tuve el accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la independencia americana yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio pero por supuesto me expulsaron y antes de aquello en cuarto curso durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en marine world le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase termino dándose un chapuzón inesperado y la anterior… bueno ya se harán la idea.

Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporte a Nancy bobofit la pelirroja pecosa y cleptoma que le lanzaba a uno de mis mejores amigos Grover trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y kétchup al cógete.

Grover era un blanco fácil Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla Además, estaba lisiado Tenía un justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; pero que eso no te engañe tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.

En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sándwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y rizado, y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.

"Voy a matarla". Murmure bajamente siendo solo Grover quien me escucho el trato de calmarme.

"No pasa nada me la mantequilla de cacahuete". En ese momento Grover tuvo que esquivar otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy me levante Grover me trato de detener pero antes que hiciera algo alguien tomo del brazo a Nancy.

"Detente de una vez Nancy". Quien detenía a Nancy era una adolecente alto con el pelo naranja peinado hacia atrás mostrando un intimidante ceño fruncido tenía los ojos amarillos plateado él era ichigo mi otro mejor amigo ichigo tenía 15 años él se encontraba en el viaje por pedido del señor Brunner para mantener el orden entre los estudiantes.

"Ichigo". Pude ver como Nancy se puso más pálida que un papel, todos conocían la reputación de ichigo como delincuente aunque sea falsa ya que él no pelea sin razones un ejemplo es como cuando ayudo a unas chicas a punto de ser violadas, el las ayudo y dejo a sus agresores entre la vida y muerte.

"Que te parece si dejas solo a Grover Nancy antes que haga algo que posiblemente no lamente después". Decidí sentarme como ichigo me miro él sabe que si entro en otro problema sería expulsado por eso intervino.

Después de eso no hubo incidentes como el señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad.

Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante, pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal solo para que ichigo comenzara un concurso de miradas con ella pude jurar que llamas negras salían de sus ojos como se miraban con odio puro.

La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como un engendro del demonio me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía "y ahora, cariño", súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase.

Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche, le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: "Tienes toda la razón" cuando le dije a ichigo el solo amenazo a la profesora que me dejara en paz cosa que funciono un tiempo pero cada vez que ellos se miraron siempre comenzarían unos concursos de miradas de muertes que siempre ha ganado ichigo.

El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela ya arto de su actitud le dije.

"Ya quieres callarte". Le dije pero por error demasiado fuerte haciendo que todos en el grupo se rieran también note ichigo y la señora Dodds terminaron su competencia de miradas y por la cara de amargura que tenía la señora Dodds se podía decir quien gano.

"Señor Jackson". Dijo el Señor Brunner mirándome. "Acoso tiene algún comentario que hacer". Me puse rojo como un tomate siendo lo único que podía hacer era contestar.

"No señor". Negué rápidamente esperando que no se enojara por haberlo interrumpido el señor Brunner señalo una de las imágenes de la estela.

"Entonces a lo mejor puede decirnos que representa esta imagen". Mire a cual señalaba y sentí un gran alivio al ver que si la reconocí.

"Ese es cronos devorando a sus hijos ¿no?". Lo último lo dije para ver si tenía razón o estaba equivocado.

"Si". El me confirmo. "E hizo tal cosa por…". Pude ver que era una pregunta me estaba haciendo.

"Bueno…tuve que escarbar en mi cerebro para poder encontrar la respuesta. Cronos era el rey dios y…". No pude continuar como el señor Brunner me interrumpió.

"¿Dios?". Al instante me di cuenta de mi error y rápido me corregí.

"Titán y no confiaba en sus hijos que eran dioses así que cronos se los comió pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra y después cuando Zeus creció engaño a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas". Pude escuchar el asco de las personas en mayoría las chicas cuando dije eso. "Entonces hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes y los dioses ganaron". Finalice lo que me recordaba del tema.

"Menuda estupidez ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: "Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.". Escuche a Nancy hablar con una de sus amigas.

"¿Y para qué, señor Jackson". Insistió Brunner. "Responda a la excelente Pregunta de la señorita Bobofit hay que saber esto en la vida real?". Pude ver como Nancy se volvió tan roja como su cabello El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades Tenía radares por orejas.

"No lo sé señor". Le respondí a la pregunta mientras me encogí de hombros pude ver su mirada decepcionada.

"Ya veo Bueno, señor Jackson, ha salido medio airoso Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida?". Finalizo el señor Brunner su explicación todos comenzamos a salir pero el profesor exclamo.

"¡Señor Jackson!". Vi como el señor Brunner me llamo Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner.

"¿Señor?". Le pregunte sin saber la razón por la que me llamo Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.

"Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta". Me dijo yo le di una mirada confusa sin saber a qué se refiere.

"¿La de los titanes?". Le pregunte tratando de adivinar a que se refiere.

"La de la vida real Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios". Me dijo entendí a que se refería y le conteste con un simple.

"Ah". Era lo único que podía responder en este momento.

"Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia vital Espero que lo trates como se merece Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson". Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba "¡Adelante!", y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban Pero Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxico y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado... No; no esperaba que fuera tan bueno como los demás esperaba que fuera mejor Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente.

Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo

La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán.

 **(Punto de vista ichigo)**

Mire a las tormentas en el cielo yo sabía que era el idiota de Zeus que estaba enojado de nuevo ninguna novedad seguro estaba discutiendo con Poseidón juro que estos dioses son solo un grupo de idiotas inmortales parecen bebes peleando por un maldito juguete me acerque a la fuente donde estaban sentados Percy y Grover.

"Castigo". Le pregunto Grover a Percy el cual negó con la cabeza bueno eso es una sorpresa todavía no entiendo por qué Quirón sigue con esta farsa ya fuera para que Percy supiera la verdad antes que los monstruos lo comiencen a atacar.

"Qué va" Brunner no me castiga Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando Quiero decir... no soy ningún genio". Le respondía Percy era verdad Percy no era el más inteligente de las personas pero lo es cuando se necesita.

"En qué piensas Percy". Le pregunte después que vi su mirada hacia la quinta avenida sabía que pensaba en lo cerca que estaba de su casa y como quería ver a su madre.

"En nada ichigo". Después de eso llego Nancy y le lanzo la mita de su almuerzo al regazo de Grover iba a intervenir pero vi como una gran cantidad de agua empujo a Nancy a la fuente mire a Percy el cual fue el causante pero note que él no sabía que había pasado.

Nancy comenzó a gritar que Percy la había empujado mientras otros murmuraban lo que había pasado La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en Percy un cierto resplandor de triunfo en su mirada como si esperaba esto desde hace tiempo.

"Y ahora, cariño". Comenzó la maldita bruja a hablar por primera vez en toda mi vida le pedí a los dioses que Percy mantuviera la boca cerrada.

"Lo sé un mes limpiando libros de ejercicios". Maldigo a los dioses y a las parcas hablando de ellas tengo asuntos pendientes con esas tres malditas ancianas vi como la bruja se llevó a Percy me debato unos momento en que hacer si ayudar a Percy o seguir el plan de Quirón a la mierda todo entro al museo sin que nadie se dé cuenta cuando entro veo Percy combatir contra la bruja en su verdadera forma una furia.

"Es mejor de lo que esperaba". Murmuro vi como Percy nervioso atravesó con su espada el hombro de la bruja haciendo que se convierta en polvo dorado al instante después de eso vi como Percy pregunto sobre la señora Dodds pero nadie sabía quién era no entendía el plan de Quirón de que sirve que luche contra un monstruo y luego se hiciera del que no sabia nada.

"Ichigo tu sabes quién es la señora Dodds". Pude ver como Quirón me negaba con la cabeza sabiendo que no me importa su plan pero por ahora seguiré el juego.

"Lo siento pero no sé quién es la señora Dodds Percy". Percy me creyó y se fue a preguntarle a los demás veo a la lluvia que cae no sabía por qué pero odio a la lluvia algo en mi hace que la odie sin razón al paso de los días note como Percy se metía en más problemas de lo habitual juro que si tengo que estar siempre ayudarlo mejor me lo llevo de una vez al campamento mestizo.

"Juro Quirón si tengo que soportar estar más tiempo aquí mejor me voy al tártaro a combatir contra los titanes". Digo con mal humor mis calificaciones pueden ser las más altas en todo el colegio pero eso no significa que no me aburra preferiría estar luchando monstruos que vivir una vida tranquila Quirón me miro nervioso junto a Grover.

"Pero tienes que entender ichigo es mejor que Percy disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda". Le lanzo una mirada molesto haciendo que retroceda un poco del miedo podía sentir que Percy estaba escuchándonos no podía evitar sonreír mentalmente por eso.

"Me trajiste aquí para protegerlo pero lo dejaste que luchara contra ella". Digo tratando de sonar molesto cosa que funciono como Quirón miro avergonzado.

"Solo tenemos que hacer que Percy sobreviva hasta el próximo otoño". Se escuchó un ruido fuera yo sabía que era Percy pero fingí sorpresa Quirón salió a comprobar cuando volvió dijo que no era nada.

"Nada" .murmuró cuando volvió. "Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno". Lo escuche decir pero igual lo ignore.

"Los míos tampoco...". comento Grover pero todavía parecía dudoso de que no había alguien. "Pero habría jurado". Pero fue cortado por Quirón el cual nos sacó de la habitación y recordándonos sobre los exámenes luego de los exámenes pude notar la mirada pérdida de Percy sabía que lo habían expulsado Grover y yo fuimos juntos hacia Manhattan pude ver como hablaban Grover y Percy sobre la noche anterior.

"Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano". Dijo Grover mientras le daba una tarjeta a Percy yo no estaba interesado en su conversación de repente el autobús se detuvo a mitad de carretera siendo la único cerca era un puesto de frutas La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo. No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca Me refiero a que Tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.

Vi como miraban fijamente a Percy y a mí Grover estaba pálido vi como cortaron un pedazo de hilo mientras miraban a Percy Grover logro a hacer que Percy entrara dejándome solo a la vista de las ancianas sonreí como desee tener a mugetsu u otra de mis katanas para atacarlas después de todo no todo el tiempo se ve a las parcas resiste el impulso de atacarlas solo me volteo no sin antes sonreírles haciendo que se pongan nerviosas por el miedo y entro el autobús como volvió a funcionar.

"Déjame que te acompañe a tu casa". Pidió Grover a Percy era una petición extraña pero yo entendí a qué se refería estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Percy.

 **(Punto de vista 3 persona)**

Luego de que se bajaron del autobús Percy detuvo un taxi donde el junto a Grover y ichigo se dirigieron a su casa Percy comenzó a contarle sobre su madre Sally y su vida al final ichigo tenía que admitir que Sally tenía su respeto también les conto sobre Gabe Ugliano al principio ichigo pensó que exageraba de cómo era pero cambio de opinión cuando llegaron al departamento donde vivía Percy.

"Con que has vuelto chaval". Dice Gabe Percy y ichigo miraron con asco como toda la sala estaba hecho un asco Había patatas fritas y latas de cerveza desperdigadas por toda la alfombra y Gabe se encontraba jugando póker con sus amigos.

"Dónde está mi mama". Le pregunto Percy mientras veía todo a su alrededor con asco.

"Trabajando". Fue la simple respuesta que recibió. "Tienes dinero". Pregunto de repente Gabe a Percy Gabe siempre le pide dinero a Percy para poder apostar y lo amenazaba que lo golpearía si le dijera a su madre.

"No tengo dinero". Respondió Percy Gabe arqueo una ceja casi parecía un sabueso buscando un hueso.

"Has venido en taxi desde la terminal de autobuses". Dijo Gabe mientras levantaba una mano. "Probablemente has pagado con un billete de veinte y te habrán devuelto seis o siete". Percy sin opción le dio el dinero a Gabe. "Y quien es el chaval será que te volviste gay". Dijo burlonamente ichigo que ya estaba cansado respondió.

"Si yo no mal recuerdo tú eras el que estaba solo con varios hombres hace apenas unos minutos me pregunto que estuvieron haciendo aunque me hago la idea con tu asqueroso olor". Se burló ichigo de Gabe Percy no aguanto la risa mientras se iba a su habitación mientras ichigo se fue del departamento dejando atrás a un Gabe molesto.

"Percy". Dijo una voz que Percy reconoció al instante abriendo rápidamente la puerta para dejar pasar a su madre ambos se abrazan y comienzan a hablar durante un buen rato mientras tanto con ichigo este se encontraba en la cima de un edificio.

"Que haces aquí". Pregunto en un tono peligroso ichigo mientras veía como una figura hecha de pura energía apareció delante de él.

" **Esa no es forma de hablarme mi querido heredero"**. Dijo caos en un tono alegre ichigo rápido formo un arco plateado mientras apuntaba a caos.

"No estoy de humor para tratar contigo bastardo". Grita ichigo mientras miraba con odio a caos el cual solo siguió con su actitud alegre sin importarle que ichigo le apuntara.

" **Ya deberías saber que eso no me hará nada".** Ichigo incluso sabiendo que era verdad disparo una flecha que se incrusto entre los ojos de caos el cual comenzó a gritar de dolor falso.

"Por qué razón has venido aquí dudo que el dios más importante venga verme sin una razón". Dice ichigo mirando seria a caos el cual le regresa la mirada serio.

" **¿Has tenido esos sueños extraños todavía ichigo?".** Pregunto serio caos ichigo lo miro y suspiro cansado. " **Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ichigo porque no me cuentas que pasa".** Le dice preocupado caos.

"Si todavía tengo esos "sueños" como tú le dices pero yo sigo pensando que son algo más parecen más recuerdos míos pero me resulta extraño". Dice serio ichigo caos finge no saber nada mientras mira a ichigo.

" **Es imposible que sean recuerdos ichigo te estuve observando desde tu nacimiento y puedo decirte que no te has enfrentado a un hombre mariposa capaz de destruir montañas con un movimiento de su espada".** Por muy ridículo que suene ese fue una persona que apareció en los sueños de ichigo.

"Entonces no sabes nada". Dice ichigo en un suspiro de repente levanta su mano derecha. "Bakudō #4 Hainawa". Antes de poder reaccionar una cuerda de energía amarilla rodeo el cuerpo de caos inmovilizándolo.

" **Esto es kido".** Dice sorprendido caos pero entonces nota su error mira a ichigo el cual lo miro con superioridad como si todo fue una simple parte de su plan.

"Entonces esto se llama kido eso explica mucho pero me deja una duda como conoces sobre el sí solo aparecen en mis "sueños"". Cuestiono ichigo al dios el cual noto había caído en la trampa de ichigo desde su conversación comenzó.

" _ **Maldito no esperaba esto entonces al parecer aizen souske le dio algo más que Kyōka Suigetsu a ichigo".**_ Caos suspira como usa su poder para liberarse de la cuerda de energía. " **No esperaba que usaras tales trucos sucios ichigo".** Dijo caos mirando a ichigo el cual le sonrió.

"Trucos sucios". Dijo ichigo fingiendo ofensa. "No existe tal estupidez en una batalla es ganar o morir a cualquier medio pero dejándonos de eso que sabes sobre esos sueños". Dice serio ichigo mientras miraba al dios.

" **No puedo decirte nada todavía ichigo lo siento pero tendrás que esperar un tiempo más".** Dice caos suplicando mentalmente que ichigo no sigua el tema para su suerte ichigo solo asiente mientras mira a la luna.

"Dime que somos para ellos". Dice ichigo de repente caos supo a que se refería pero lo dejo continuar. "¿Somos solo errores, seres nacidos de los placeres de los dioses, tenemos realmente un propósito además de solo sobrevivir?". Le pregunto ichigo a caos el miro al cielo.

" **No lo sé cada dios mira diferente a sus hijos semidioses al final es su decisión de odiar o no a los dioses por abandonarlos en un mundo peligroso".** Le responde caos mirando al cielo decepcionado ichigo frunció el ceño apretando los puños.

"¿Responde algo caos ya se acercan ellos verdad?". Pregunto ichigo caos asiente serio. "¿Entonces los seres que tengo que matar por fin vienen ellos son la razón por la que me volviste tu heredero cierto?". Volvió a preguntar ichigo para ganar otro asentimiento de caos.

" **Si ellos son nacidos de las sombras de un dios que murió en otro reino ellos quieren consumir a los dioses y mestizos para volver a su antigua forma".** Hablo serio caos ichigo asiente.

"¿Que tan poderosos son ellos?". Pregunto ichigo serio caos parecía pensarlo por unos momentos antes de responder.

" **No puedo decirte con certeza ichigo algunos son tan fuertes como los dioses otros menos poderoso pero presiento que algunos superaran el poder de los dioses"**. Ichigo miro sorprendido unos momentos antes se asentir e irse en un estallido sónico caos se quedó unos momento viendo donde ichigo había estado.

" **Esas sombras son seres que una vez conociste en tu vida pasada por esa razón te quite tus recuerdos dudo que pudieras matar a los que una vez llamaste aliados".** Dice serio caos mientras desaparece pensando en los sucesos que ocurrirán en el futuro.

Al día siguiente ichigo rápido fue en dirección al campamento mestizo lluvia caía junto a relámpagos ichigo había sentido que Percy y Grover estaban en peligro rápido llego al campamento para ver como cerca de este Percy combatía a un minotauro mientras Grover estaba en el suelo rápido ichigo convoco un arco y disparo una flecha a la espalda del minotauro haciendo que aullé de dolor.

"Percy llévate rápido a Grover dentro del campamento". Ordena ichigo Percy sorprendido y enojado por la muerte de su madre solo sigue las ordenes de ichigo cuando ambos pasaron el árbol de thalia ichigo miro al minotauro molesto el minotauro cargo contra ichigo este solo lo agarra de los cuernos y lo detiene.

"Eso es todo lo que tienes". Ichigo lanzo al minotauro al aire y convoca de nuevo su arco energía comienza a reunirse en el arco brillando en la noche. "Licht Regen". Cientos de flechas mutilaron al minotauro el cual se volvió polvo dorado luego de su muerte ichigo suspiro mientras se iba hacia el campamento pero se detuvo para mirar el árbol de thalia una sonrisa triste cruzo su rostro.

"Prometo que nos volveremos a ver solo espera thalia". Dijo ichigo mientras entra al campamento para ver como Quirón y Annabeth ayudaron a Percy y Grover Quirón me vio y soltó un suspiro sabiendo que paso.

"Veo que ya terminaste ichigo". Ichigo asiente Annabeth al verlo sonríe ichigo se acerca a ella y le acaricia la cabeza.

"Como estas hermanita". Le dijo en un tono paterno ichigo a Annabeth la cual hace un puchero.

"Te dije que me dejaras de decir hermanita no soy una niña pequeña". Ichigo solo se ríe mientras se dirige a la cabaña de Artemisa a descansar cuando llego vi a sus tres katanas en su cama. "Todavía me pregunto que son realmente ustedes tres". Dijo ichigo había aprendido en nombre de Kyōka Suigetsu cuando se enfrentó a un ejército de esqueletos y el de Engetsu cuando se enfrentó a un león de nemea.

" _Si Quirón tiene razón y el padre de Percy resulta ser Poseidón entonces la gran profecía podría tratarse de Percy pero sigo confundido de la profecía que me dieron a mí"._ Piensa ichigo mientras recuerda la profecía que el oráculo y caos le dieron.

"Cuando las sombras invadan los dioses temerán"

"Te enfrentaras a enemigos y aliados pasados"

"La furia de la bestia volverá para enfrentarse al caos"

"La ira solo será calmada por la vida antigua"

"Al final el dios caído volverá".

" _Nada tiene sentido se sobre las sombras ya que caos me advirtió pero que tiene que ver con lo demás"._ Piensa desesperado ichigo tratando de darle sentido a todo pero nada al final se rindió y se fue a dormir pero tuvo un sueño extraño.

" _Donde estoy"._ Pregunto ichigo entonces miro hacia arriba para ver a un tipo con la piel pálida vestía una túnica blanca de cuerpo completo lo más llamativo era las dos alas de murciélago que tenía en su espalda.

" _ **Déjame mostrarte este es el cero único de las espadas cuando están en su estado liberado".**_ Hubo algo en el sujeto que hacía a ichigo temblar de miedo.

" _Quién demonios eres"._ Grito ichigo pero fue ignorado vio como el sujeto lo señalo con el dedo índice donde se formó una pequeña bola de energía verde oscura.

" _ **Cero oscuras".**_ La pequeña bola de energía se volvió un poderoso ataque de energía que rodeo a ichigo antes de poder reaccionar ichigo sintió como su cuerpo sufría los efectos del ataque lo trato de soportar pero su inútil como el ataque lo consumió por completo ichigo se levantó de golpe temblando noto también que se encontraba sudando en gran medida.

"Juro si esto continua así dormir dejara de ser una opción para mí". Dice ichigo cansado sus sueños empeoraban cada vez sintiéndose más reales ichigo al final cansado cae dormido de nuevo pero estaba vez no tuvo otro sueño extraño.

 **Primer capítulo del ladrón del rayo con cambios mínimos hasta el momento mientras avanza habrá más cambios notables adivinen quien será el primer enemigo que hará que ichigo pelee enserio y posiblemente pierda.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No soy dueño de bleach/Percy Jackson y los olímpicos.**

"Entonces que planeas hacer ahora Quirón". Le dijo ichigo mientras ambos ven a Percy durmiendo. "Si su padre resulta quien creemos que es Percy podría estar en un gran peligro". Dijo ichigo mirando con el ceño fruncido a Quirón.

"No lo sé ichigo". Fue la sencilla respuesta de Quirón haciendo enojar un poco a ichigo.

"No lo sabes no me digas esa mierda Quirón Percy acaba de perder a su madre por el simple hecho que no había nadie hay para ayudarlos hasta que yo llegue". Quirón retrocedió unos pasos sabiendo por experiencia que un ichigo enojado no era bueno para la salud de nadie ni siquiera para los inmortales.

"Cálmate ichigo no sirve de nada enojarse". Quirón trato de calmar a ichigo este solo sale de la habitación dejando solo a Quirón el cual suspiro de alivio. " _Incluso después de cinco años le sigue afectando lo que le sucedió a thalia"._ Piensa Quirón mientras sale para ver a ichigo en el área de entrenamiento practicando con sus katanas.

"Comenzó a entrenar de nuevo". Quirón mira a su lado para ver a Annabeth ella tenía una expresión preocupada mientras veía a ichigo. "Todos los días se la pasa entrenando incluso recuerdo cuando dejo una gigantesca grieta en el suelo cuando entrenaba con mugetsu". Dice Annabeth con cierto humor.

"Si recuerdo también como lo trate de obligar a rellenar la grieta". Comienza Quirón para luego adaptar una expresión triste. "Lo siguiente que se es que soy yo el que está llenando la grieta mientras él me miraba sentado en una silla jugando cartas con el señor D". se quejó infantilmente Quirón mientras Annabeth lo veía con una gota de sudor.

"Eso fue porque uso Kyōka Suigetsu". Annabeth no pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar a esa katana de ichigo era la que más miedo les daba a la mayoría más con la increíble inteligencia de ichigo volviéndolos a ambos una combinación letal para cualquiera.

"Parece que ichigo lo volverá a hacer". Ambos vieron como varios hijos de ares llegaron para pelear con ichigo este simplemente vario el suelo con ellos. "Ichigo no deja de sorprenderme un gran dominio sobre las armas, una gran inteligencia, combate cuerpo a cuerpo ichigo se volvió un maestro en todo eso y sigue mejorando cómo pasa el tiempo". Alabo Quirón cuando vieron a ichigo estaba sentado en una pila de los desmayados hijos del dios de la guerra.

"Y lo volvió a hacer". Dice Annabeth tratando de no reírse de los pobres hijos de ares. "Eso me recuerda al primer juego de capturar la bandera de ichigo". Quirón se estremeció en ese recuerdo recordando cómo ichigo estaba sentado en una pila hecha de los cuerpos inconscientes de todo el equipo contrario la mitad del campamento ese día tuvo que quedarse en cama recuperándose de las heridas por un mes entero.

"De que están hablando ustedes dos". Ambos saltan del susto cuando ichigo apareció de repente delante de ellos.

"Ichigo deberías dejar de hacer eso". Dijo un poco molesto Quirón ichigo solo se encoge de hombros mientras se dirige a sentarse a lado del árbol de thalia.

"Crees que thalia vuelva alguna vez Quirón". Pregunto Annabeth mirando preocupada a ichigo el cual siempre se sienta cerca del árbol de thalia todos los días.

"No lo sé Annabeth el destino es algo impredecible pero eso es algo que temo ichigo recuerdas la misión que ichigo tuvo hace 3 años". Dice serio Quirón Annabeth asiente seria.

"Solo uno volverá decía la profecía ichigo fue contra el destino y todos volvieron vivos". Dice Annabeth recordando ese día. "También fue el día que ichigo por primera vez se encontró con ellas". Dijo Annabeth hablaba de las parcas.

"Si recuerdo como estaban tan furiosas que parecían que iban a matar a ichigo mientras el solo les sonreía por suerte ese día no sucedió nada". Quirón miro a ichigo preocupado sabiendo que un día lo mataran por su manera de ser.

"No me importa que tanto odio me tengan ella saben que no pueden matarme". Dice ichigo apareciendo otra vez cerca de ambos haciendo que salten del susto. "Y ya deberían dejar de hablar a mis espaldas es molesto". Dice ichigo mientras piensa en qué hacer.

"Lo siento ichigo". Se disculpó rápido Quirón. "Y que planeas hacer ichigo". Pregunto curioso Quirón.

"No se tal vez esperar que Percy despierte para explicarle todo". Dice ichigo como comenzó a caminar por el campamento al día siguiente él y Grover estaban esperando que Percy despierte cuando vieron que comenzó a moverse.

"Veo que por fin despiertas Percy". Dice ichigo Percy confundido miro todo a su alrededor.

"Ichigo, Grover que sucede donde estoy". Pregunto Percy alarmado deseando que todo lo que sucedió antes fuera un sueño.

"Percy cálmate". Dice Grover logrando calmar a Percy. "Primero gracias por salvarme". Comenzó Grover sin saber cómo explicarle la situación a Percy ichigo suspira pesadamente.

"Percy recuerdas todo lo que sucedió cierto". Pregunto serio ichigo Percy sabia que se refería a su pelea con el minotauro asiente. "Como tú ya sabrás los monstruos mitológicos existen así como los dioses". Ichigo iba a continuar pero es cortado por Percy.

"Espera monstruos, dioses estas bromeando cierto ichigo". Percy solo recibió una mirada seria de ichigo demostrándole que no estaba jugando. "Entonces mi madre ella". Percy no pudo continuar como se le hiso un nudo en la garganta.

"Lo siento Percy es mi culpa soy el peor sátiro del mundo". Sollozo Grover ichigo lo miro con lastima junto con Percy que recordó que su amigo era mita cabra.

"No es tu culpa Grover". Dijo Percy tratando de animar a su amigo.

"Percy tiene razón Grover ninguno esperaba que un monstruo los atacara así de repente". Ichigo trato de tranquilizar a su amigo sátiro.

"Sí, sí que lo ha sido se suponía que yo tenía que protegerte". Grover siguió sollozando mientras se quejaba.

"¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras?". Le pregunto Percy Grover negó con la cabeza.

"No, pero es mi trabajo soy un guardián al menos... lo era". Trato de explicar Grover a Percy ichigo cansado suspira.

"Percy déjame explicarte todo". Ichigo comenzó a explicarle todo a Percy monstruos, semidioses y dioses después de varios minutos los tres salen para enseñarle parte del campamento a Percy luego lo digirió hacia donde estaban Quirón y los otros.

"Ese es el señor D". susurró Grover a Percy el cual le presto atención. "El director del campamento sé cortés la chica es Annabeth Chase sólo es una campista, pero lleva más tiempo aquí que la mayoría y ya conoces a Quirón". Ichigo vio como Percy se sorprendió al reconocer a Quirón.

"¡Señor Brunner!". Exclamo Percy sorprendido Quirón miro a Percy y sonrió con cierto brillo travieso que Percy conocía muy bien era como cuando aparecía a veces en clase, cuando hacía una prueba sorpresa y todas las respuestas coincidían con la opción B.

"Ah, Percy, qué bien". Dijo Quirón mientras le hacía un gesto para que se acercara. "Ya somos cuatro para el pinacle". Dijo mientras señalaba una silla a la derecha del señor D, que miró a Percy con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido.

"Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo ya está ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte". Cualquiera podía sentir el desprecio del señor D más por el hecho que no ha podido beber en un buen tiempo.

"Vaya, gracias". Dijo Percy mientras se apartaba del señor D para ichigo la vista del dios del vino enojado por no beber le resultaba gracioso pero evito decir algo Quirón presento a Annabeth a Percy luego la envió si la litera de Percy estaba lista.

"Bueno ¿trabaja aquí señor Brunner?". Pregunto Percy a Quirón el cual negó con la cabeza al nombre falso.

"No soy el señor Brunner". Dijo Quirón a Percy el cual lo mira confundido. "Me temo que no era más que un seudónimo puedes llamarme Quirón". Percy asiente recordando la explicación que le dio ichigo.

"Entonces la D significa algo". Pregunto Percy al señor D, el cual dejó de barajar los naipes y miró como si Percy acabara de decir una grosería.

"Jovencito los nombres son poderosos no se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo". Dijo serio el señor D.

"Ah, perdón". Se disculpó Percy al ver la cara seria del señor D.

"Debo decir, Percy". Intervino Quirón antes de cualquier cosa pasara. "Que me alegro de verte sano y salvo hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una visita a domicilio a un campista potencial detestaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo". Ichigo suspiro por eso último que dijo Quirón.

"¿Visita a domicilio?". Pregunto Percy totalmente confundido.

"Mi año en la academia Yancy, para instruirte obviamente tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, para estar alerta, pero Grover me avisó en cuanto te conoció presentía que en ti había algo especial, así que decidí subir al norte convencí al otro profesor de latín de que... bueno, de que pidiera una baja". Ichigo negó con la cabeza al recordar ese momento mientras Percy trataba de recordar al otro profesor.

"Y fue en ese momento que Quirón me dijo para ir a ayudarlo por si tu vida corría peligro además que sería bueno para mí dejar de entrenar todos los días". Se quejó ichigo mientras lanzaba una mirada molesto a Quirón.

"Francamente, al principio no estaba muy seguro de ti nos pusimos en contacto con tu madre, le hicimos saber que estábamos vigilándote por si te mostrabas preparado para el Campamento Mestizo pero todavía te quedaba mucho por aprender no obstante, has llegado aquí vivo, y ésa es siempre la primera prueba a superar". Quirón ignoro las quejas de ichigo y continúo explicándole todo a Percy.

"Pero si ichigo es un semidiós no es peligroso para el andar por las calles". Pregunto curioso Percy ichigo sonrió un poco diabólicamente asustando a Quirón y Percy.

"Digamos Percy que soy uno de los más antiguos campistas además soy el que tiene más experiencia entre todos luchando a los monstruos". Percy miro a Quirón como preguntándole si es cierto a lo que Quirón asiente. "Bueno los veo más tarde voy a caminar un rato". Percy vio como ichigo desapareció en una explosión sónica.

"Que fue eso". Pregunto sorprendido Percy Quirón suspiro molesto con esa costumbre de ichigo de desaparecer siempre que quiere.

"Una de las habilidades de ichigo moverse a una gran velocidad al parecer es una habilidad ganada por ser el heredero del primordial". Percy seguía cada vez más confundido mientras más descubría.

"Heredero pensé que ichigo era un semidiós". Dijo Percy a Quirón el cual noto la confusión de Percy.

"Ichigo es un semidiós pero también es un heredero alguien que reemplazara a un dios cuando este se retire o desaparezca para siempre". Explico Quirón a Percy el cual entiende.

"Pero a que dios te refieres dijiste primordial es uno de los olímpicos". Pregunto curioso Percy Quirón niega con la cabeza.

"Es un dios más importante que los olímpicos Percy". Percy vio como Quirón no parecía querer continuar el tema así que lo dejo.

"Todavía me cuesta que los dioses griegos como Zeus, Hera, apolo, existan realmente". Como dijo eso sonó un trueno lejano en un día sin nubes.

"Jovencito". Intervino el señor D. "yo de ti me plantearía en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tan a la ligera". Percy recordó lo que le han estado diciendo antes los nombres tienen poder.

"Ya Percy deja de decir nombres así no quiero al viejo amargado aquí". Todos menos el señor D saltaron del susto cuando ichigo apareció de repente. "Ya me tiene cansado que me tenga amenazado de muerte si hago algo que pondría en peligro a los dioses cuando apenas salgo de aquí". Se queja ichigo mientras se sienta.

"Viejo amargado". Pregunto Percy a nadie en particular siendo el señor D quien le respondió.

"Mi padre Zeus". Dice el señor D Percy lo miro sorprendido pero entonces pensó en algo mientras lo miraba el cómo Grover lo miraba con miedo y parecía que necesitaba una botella.

"Eres Dionisio el dios del vino". Exclamo Percy mientras señalaba al señor D, el cual le dio una mirada en blanco.

"Pues a quien esperabas afrodita". Dice el señor D molesto ichigo aburrido solo se cruzó de brazos mientras se dormía en la silla.

"Pero tengo una duda porque los dioses están aquí en estados unidos". Quirón procedió a explicarle a Percy sobre como los dioses se han trasladados de diferentes lugares como Alemania, gran Bretaña, Francia y así siguió una explicación al larga la cual solo Percy presto atención luego de eso Quirón le monstro a Percy que era un centauro el pobre Percy no sabía que más lo podría sorprender.

"Es momento que te presente a los demás campistas vienes ichigo". Le pregunto Quirón a ichigo el cual asiente y los sigue como Quirón le enseña lo demás del campamento donde varios campistas y sátiros miran a Percy.

"Grover no tendrá problemas, ¿verdad?". Le pregunto Percy a Quirón. "Quiero decir... ha sido un buen protector de verdad". Dijo tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

"Grover tiene grandes sueños, Percy quizá incluso más grandes de lo que sería razonable pero, para alcanzar su objetivo, antes tiene que demostrar un gran valor y no fracasar como guardián, encontrar un nuevo campista y traerlo sano y salvo a la colina Mestiza". Suspiro Quirón cuando vio la mirada de desaprobación de ichigo sabiendo que pasara en el futuro.

"¡Pero si eso ya lo ha hecho!". Exclamo indignado Percy.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo". Convino Quirón. "Más no me corresponde a mí tomar la decisión Dionisio y el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados deben juzgarlo me temo que podrían no ver este encargo como un logro después de todo, Grover te perdió en Nueva York y está también el desafortunado... destino de tu madre por no mencionar que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo arrastraste al interior de nuestra propiedad el consejo podría poner en duda que eso demostrara valor por parte de Grover". Ichigo sabia a donde iba la conversación y no le gustaba nada.

"Le darán una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?". Pregunto Percy Quirón se estremeció le costaba decir lo que iba a decir delante de ichigo.

"Me temo que ésta era su segunda oportunidad, Percy el consejo tampoco es que se muriera de ganas de dársela, después de lo que pasó la primera vez, hace cinco años el Olimpo lo sabe, le aconsejé que esperara antes de volver a intentarlo aún es pequeño". Quirón tenía miedo por el resplandor que le estaba dando ichigo.

"¿Cuántos años tiene?". Pregunto Percy a Quirón el cual feliz respondió solo para escapar de la mirada de ichigo.

"Bueno, veintiocho". Decir que Percy se sorprendió era poco.

"¿Qué? ¿Y está en sexto?". Percy tuvo que controlarse para no gritar.

"Los sátiros tardan el doble de tiempo en madurar que los humanos Grover ha sido el equivalente a un estudiante de secundaria durante los últimos seis años". Percy no sabía que decir.

"Eso es horrible". Fue el único comentario que se ocurrió decir a Percy.

"Pues sí". Convino Quirón. "En cualquier caso, Grover es torpe, incluso para la media de sátiros, y aún no está muy ducho en magia del bosque además, se le ve demasiado ansioso por perseguir su sueño a lo mejor ahora encuentra otra ocupación". Quirón decidió no continuar.

"Eso no es justo". Dijo Percy indignado de como tratan a su amigo. "¿Qué pasó la primera vez? ¿De verdad fue tan malo?". Esta vez el que respondió fue ichigo.

"Percy hay cosas que son mejores no saber". Digo fríamente ichigo Percy se congelo del miedo junto a Quirón. "Pero no tienes que preocuparte por Grover él también es mi amigo y yo lo ayudare si esos ancianos deciden que no puede seguir sus sueños". Dice ichigo Quirón pudo ver el parecido de ichigo con artemisa ambos fríos pero capaces de ayudar a los que aprecian.

"Mejor sigamos". Dijo Quirón Percy solo asintió Quirón prosiguió a enseñarles todas las cabañas ichigo le dio el consejo que se mantuviera alejado de la cabaña 5 a menos que quisiera terminar herido por los salvajes que viven hay.

"Eh tenido una duda ichigo cuál es tu padre divino". Le pregunto curioso Percy a ichigo el cual vacilo un poco al responder.

"Es artemisa". Fue la repuesta sencilla pero Percy percibió varias emociones cuando ichigo dijo ese nombre odio, ira, tristeza y otras más que no pudo percibir.

"Pero no era una diosa virgen". Pregunto confundido Percy pero la pregunta era más dirigida a Quirón que a ichigo.

"Lo era ichigo es su único hijo". Explico Quirón a Percy el cual asiente y continúan caminando hasta que ven a Annabeth delante de la caballa 11 conocida también como la cabaña de Hermes.

"Aquí es donde te quedaras Percy". Dice Quirón mientras señala la cabaña de Hermes era la que más se parecía a la vieja y típica cabaña de campamento, con especial hincapié en lo de vieja el umbral estaba muy gastado; la pintura marrón, desconchada.

"Bueno te lo encargo Annabeth tengo que dar una clase de tiro con arco". Dijo Quirón a Annabeth como se iba cuando entraron a la cabaña Percy casi se cae al apenas entrar si no fuera porque ichigo lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo jalo hacia atrás.

"Percy Jackson, te presento a la cabaña once". Dijo Annabeth como señalo el interior de la cabaña donde había varios chicos y chicas viendo a Percy.

"¿Normal o por determinar?". Preguntó alguien Percy no tenía idea de que responder.

"Por determinar". Anuncio Annabeth todo el mundo dentro de la cabaña se comenzó a quejar.

"Bueno, campistas para eso estamos aquí bienvenido, Percy, puedes quedarte con ese hueco en el suelo, a ese lado". Dijo un chico entre los 19 años era alto y musculoso, de pelo color arena muy corto y sonrisa amable vestía una camiseta sin mangas naranja, pantalones cortados, sandalias y un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores lo único que alteraba un poco su apariencia era una enorme cicatriz blanca que le recorría media cara desde el ojo derecho a la mandíbula, una vieja herida de cuchillo.

"Luke como estas". Saludo ichigo a luke el cual su sonrisa se hiso más amplia al ver a ichigo.

"Ichigo es bueno ver que ya regresaste". Dice luke amablemente Percy miro a Annabeth y pudo jurar que la vio ruborizarse al ver a luke ella al ver que Percy la miraba endureció su expresión.

"Él es luke el será tu consejero por el momento". Dijo Annabeth para ganar una mirada confusa de parte de Percy.

"Por el momento". Pregunto confundido Percy esta vez luke fue quien le respondió.

"Eres un por determinar". Me aclaró Luke. "Aún no saben en qué cabaña ponerte, así que de momento estás aquí la cabaña once acoge a los recién llegados, todos visitantes, evidentemente Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros". Percy asintió entendiendo las palabras del mayor.

"Cuanto tiempo voy a estar aquí". Pregunto Percy luego de recordar que Hermes no solo es el dios de los viajeros sino también de los ladrones.

"Buena pregunta". Respondió Luke. "Hasta que te determinen". Todavía Percy no entendía que era eso pero decidió ignorarlo por ahorra.

"¿Cuánto tardará?". Luego de esa pregunta de Percy todos los campistas de la cabaña de Hermes se rieron aunque no duro mucho por un resplandor de la mirada de ichigo que los callo al instante.

"Vamos". Dijo Annabeth mientras sacaba de la cabaña a Percy. "Te enseñare la cancha de voleibol". Percy iba a replicar pero una mirada de ichigo lo callo los tres salen ichigo dejo que Annabeth hablara con Percy mientras él veía con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el cielo no sabía por qué pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

"Clarisse". Mientras ichigo está perdido en sus pensamientos logro darse cuenta de la llegada de la hija de ares cuando Annabeth dijo su nombre.

"Que sucede". Pregunto ichigo serio la hija de ares miro nerviosa a ichigo recordando los juegos de capturar la bandera donde participo el hijo de artemisa y masacro a todos.

"Nada ichigo". Dice Annabeth ichigo solo asiente. "Percy Jackson". Comenzó Annabeth. "Ésta es Clarisse, hija de Ares". Percy parpadeo un momento.

"El dios de la guerra". Pregunto Percy clarisse se vio molesta por la pregunta.

"Algún problema". Replico molesta clarisse Percy negó con la cabeza.

"No eso solo explica el mal olor". Le contesto Percy ichigo se rio por eso mientras que clarisse comenzó a gruñir.

"Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos, Prissy". Dijo con una sonrisa nada amistosa clarisse.

"Percy". La corrigió Percy pero a clarisse no le importo.

"Lo que sea ven, que te la enseño". Dijo clarisse a punto de agarrar del cuello a Percy pero ichigo la detiene.

"No sabía sobre esa prueba tal vez debería hacerla yo contigo ya que no recuerdo que tú la hicieras". Dijo ichigo sonriendo haciendo que clarisse se aleje unos pasos de él.

"Ichigo". Se escuchó el grito de Quirón ichigo tuvo que irse dejando a Percy con clarisse cuando ichigo llego donde estaba Quirón lo vio con una mirada seria.

"Que sucede Quirón". Pregunto ichigo Quirón suspiro cansado.

"Como ya sabrás el rayo maestro de Zeus desapareció". Ichigo asintió sintiendo que tendría otro dolor de cabeza por culpa de Zeus.

"No me lo recuerdes tuve suficiente que el bastardo de Zeus me acusara de haberlo robado cuando solo he ido una vez al olimpo y me tenía más vigilado que a un titán que idiota". Se escuchó un trueno a lo lejano. "Tú sabes que es verdad maldito infantil". Grito ichigo al cielo otro trueno sonó.

"Voy a hacer que no te vi discutiendo con el rey de los dioses". Dice Quirón con un rostro sin expresión. "Bueno la razón por la que te llame al parecer habrá una búsqueda hecha por los dioses para encontrar el rayo maestro y pidieron que tú también los ayudes a hacerlo". Dice Quirón suplicando que ichigo no haga algo malo.

"Para eso me llamaste lo hare pero primero me asegurare que clarisse no haga nada a Percy". Ichigo usa su velocidad para ver a Clarisse y sus amigas estaban tendidas en el barro, y un puñado de campistas se había reunido alrededor para mirarlas estupefactos Clarisse tenía el pelo aplastado en la cara su chaqueta de camuflaje estaba empapada y ella olía a alcantarilla.

"Estás muerto, chico nuevo totalmente muerto". Amenazo clarisse a Percy el cual le replico al instante.

"¿Tienes ganas de volver a hacer gárgaras con agua del váter, Clarisse? Cierra el pico". Ichigo no sabía que si reír o mirar decepcionado sabiendo como terminara esto en el futuro clarisse se fue mientras sus amigas luchaban para contenerla.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunto Percy al ver que Annabeth mirándolo fijamente. "¿Qué estás pensando?". Ichigo suspiro al saber que pensaba Annabeth.

"Estoy pensando que te quiero en mi equipo para capturar la bandera". Ichigo se quejó al saber que su hermanita le diría eso a Percy.

"Veo que no pierdes el tiempo hermanita". Dice con humor ichigo como Annabeth hiso un puchero por eso.

"Cuantas veces van que te digo que no me digas hermanita ya que no soy una niña pequeña". Pregunto Annabeth ichigo miro divertido.

"Perdí la cuenta el año pasado después de la vez ciento veinte". Ichigo soltó una carcajada al ver como Annabeth lo miraba con el ceño fruncido aunque para el verla mojada no le ayudaba a ser amenazante. "Ven déjame ayudarte". Ichigo coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Annabeth y su ropa se secó al instante.

Todo después de eso ocurrió sin incidente bueno además del hecho que la historia sobre lo que ocurrió en el lavado se extendió de inmediato para Percy donde quiera que iba los campistas lo señalaban y murmuraban sobre el suceso siguieren enseñándole el campamento a Percy una vez que terminaron Annabeth hablo.

"Tengo que entrenar". Dijo Annabeth sin más. "La cena es a las siete y media sólo tienes que seguir desde tu cabaña hasta el comedor". Dijo mientras señalaba a la cabaña.

"Annabeth, siento lo ocurrido en el lavabo". Se disculpó Percy por lo que sucedió antes.

"No importa". Dice sencillamente Annabeth realmente no le importaba mucho lo que ocurrió.

"No ha sido culpa mía". Insistió Percy Annabeth miró con aire escéptico ichigo sabía que había pasado pero se quedo callado.

"Tienes que hablar con el Oráculo". Dijo Annabeth ichigo solo suspiro.

"¿Con quién?". Pregunto Percy sin tener ninguna idea sobre quién era el oráculo.

"No con quién, sino con qué". Corrigió Annabeth. "El Oráculo se lo pediré a Quirón". Percy miro al lago queriendo que alguien le dé una respuesta directa Percy noto que en el lago había dos adolescentes sentadas con las piernas cruzadas en la base del embarcadero, a unos seis metros de profundidad llevaban pantalones vaqueros y camisetas verde brillante, y la melena castaña les flotaba suelta por los hombros mientras los pececillos las atravesaban en toda direcciones sonrieron y saludaron a Percy el cual regreso el saludo sorprendido.

"No las animes". Avisó Annabeth a Percy. "Las náyades son terribles como novias". Ichigo se aguantó una carcajada sabiendo como reaccionara Percy.

"¿Náyades?". Repitió Percy el sintió como aquello superaba su límite. "Hasta aquí hemos llegado quiero volver a casa ahora". Ichigo comenzó a reír llamando la atención de ambos.

"De que te ríes ichigo". Pregunto Annabeth con el ceño fruncido Percy miro con curiosidad a ichigo el cual se calmó lo suficiente para hablar.

"No, solo que Percy es tan predecible que sabía que diría eso". Annabeth sonrió mientras Percy miro a ichigo indignado.

"No soy predecible". Ichigo lo miro un segundo para comenzar a reír el espectáculo tan extraño de ichigo reír conmociono a muchos campistas que conocen a ichigo como el señor ceño fruncido.

"Claro y yo soy afrodita". Dice con humor ichigo Percy comenzó a murmurar amenazas contra ichigo mientras que Annabeth miraba divertida por la interacción de ambos.

"Todavía no puedo creer todo esto el hecho que seamos medio dioses". Dijo Percy su humor cambiando a uno un poco sombrío ichigo lo miro con lastima.

"Semidioses". Corrigió Annabeth. "Ése es el término oficial o mestizo, en lenguaje coloquial". Ichigo pone ojos a eso.

"Entonces ¿quién es tu padre?". Percy se arrepintió cuando creyó que había tocado un tema delicado al ver la expresión de Annabeth.

"Mi padre es profesor en West Point". Dijo Annabeth. "No lo veo desde que era muy pequeña da clases de Historia de Norteamérica".

"Entonces es humano". Dedujo Percy ichigo lo miro como si fuera idiota.

"Pues claro ¿Acaso crees que sólo los dioses masculinos pueden encontrar atractivos a los humanos? ¡Qué sexista eres!". Dijo indignada falsamente Annabeth Ichigo miro divertido a eso.

"¿Quién es tu madre, pues?". Volvió a preguntar Percy esta vez refiriéndose a la parte familiar divina de Annabeth.

"Cabaña 6". Dijo sencillamente Annabeth confundiendo a Percy.

"¿Qué es?". Pregunto Percy para ganar una mirada molesta de Annabeth pero ichigo respondió por ella.

"La cabaña 6 pertenece a Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y la batalla". Dijo ichigo Percy asintió. "Recuerda Percy cada cabaña representa a un dios olímpico". Informo ichigo.

"Que hay de mi padre". Pregunto Percy cualquiera podía notar que estaba interesado en eso.

"Por determinar". Le recordó Annabeth. "Como te he dicho antes nadie lo sabe".

"Excepto mi madre Ella lo sabía". Dijo Percy ichigo lo miro con mucha lastima.

"Puede que no, Percy los dioses no siempre revelan sus identidades". Le informo Annabeth.

"Mi padre lo habría hecho la quería". Annabeth buscaba las palabras para poder hablar sin matar las ilusiones de Percy.

"Puede que tengas razón puede que envíe una señal es la única manera de saberlo seguro tu padre tiene que enviarte una señal reclamándote como hijo a veces ocurre". Dijo al fin Annabeth.

"¿Quieres decir que a veces no?". Pregunto sorprendido Percy ichigo gano una mirada fría.

"A los dioses a veces no les importamos Percy". Dijo ichigo fríamente. "Simplemente nos ignoran a veces solo envían señales para cuando nos necesitan para una búsqueda". Percy vio la mirada fría de ichigo entonces recordó a algunos chicos que había visto en la cabaña de Hermes, adolescentes que parecían enfurruñados y deprimidos, como a la espera de una llamada que jamás llegaría.

"Así que estoy atrapado aquí, ¿verdad?". Dijo Percy. "¿Para el resto de mi vida?". Pregunto Percy esta vez Annabeth respondió.

"Depende algunos campistas se quedan sólo durante el verano si eres hijo de Afrodita o Deméter, probablemente no seas una fuerza realmente poderosa los monstruos podrían ignorarte, y en ese caso te las arreglarías con unos meses de entrenamiento estival y vivirías en el mundo mortal el resto del año pero para algunos de nosotros es demasiado peligroso marcharse somos anuales en el mundo mortal atraemos monstruos nos presienten, se acercan para desafiarnos en la mayoría de los casos nos ignoran hasta que somos lo bastante mayores para crear problemas, ya sabes, a partir de los diez u once años pero después de esa edad, la mayoría de los semidioses vienen aquí si no quieren acabar muertos algunos consiguen sobrevivir en el mundo exterior y se convierten en famosos créeme, si te dijera sus nombres los reconocerías algunos ni siquiera saben que son semidioses pero, en fin, son muy pocos". Explico Annabeth Percy tuvo suerte de no recibir una sobrecarga de información.

"¿Así que los monstruos no pueden entrar aquí?". Ichigo negó con la cabeza junto a Annabeth.

"No a menos que se los utilice intencionadamente para surtir los bosques o sean invocados por alguien de dentro y antes que preguntes porque es para el entrenamiento". Le dijo ichigo a Percy.

"¿Así que ustedes son anuales?". Pregunto Percy ambos asienten y cada uno saca un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores eran igual que el de Luke, pero el de Annabeth también llevaba un grueso anillo de oro, como un sello.

"Annabeth, luke y yo hemos estado aquí durante cinco años". Dijo ichigo. "Cada agosto, el último día de la sesión estival, te otorgan una cuenta por sobrevivir un año más nosotros llevamos más tiempo aquí que la mayoría de los consejeros y ellos ya están en la universidad". Le explicó ichigo a Percy.

"Ichigo puedo preguntarte algo". Pregunto Percy a ichigo el cual asiente. "Que sucede en el solsticio de verano". Percy vio como los hombros de Annabeth se tensaron pero ichigo siguió igual.

"Lamento decirte que no se nada Percy". Mintió ichigo. "Solo Quirón y los sátiros saben que sucede". Les dijo Annabeth asintió.

"Yo solo sé que Algo va mal en el Olimpo, algo importante la última vez que estuve allí todo parecía tan normal". Dijo Annabeth Percy se mostró interesado por lo que dijo.

"¿Has estado en el Olimpo?". Pregunto sorprendido Percy.

"Algunos de los anuales hicimos una excursión durante el solsticio de invierno es entonces cuando los dioses celebran su gran consejo anual". Le dijo Annabeth ichigo asintió para hacer saber que él también fue al olimpo.

"Pero... ¿cómo llegaste hasta allí?". Pregunto curioso Percy Annabeth lo miro como si ya debería saber eso.

"En el ferrocarril de Long Island, claro bajas en la estación Penn edificio Empire State, ascensor especial hasta el piso seiscientos". Ichigo suspiro Annabeth podía ser un poco despistada a veces.

"Annabeth recuerda que Percy apenas conoce sobre el tema de los dioses". Dije ichigo suspirando Annabeth asiente recordando ese detalle.

"Justo después de la visita". Prosiguió Annabeth. "el tiempo comenzó a cambiar, como si hubiera estallado una trifulca entre los dioses desde entonces, he escuchado a escondidas a los sátiros un par de veces lo máximo que he llegado a escuchar es que han robado algo importante y si no lo devuelven antes del solsticio de verano, se va a liar cuando llegaste, esperaba... Quiero decir... Atenea se lleva bien con todo el mundo, menos con Ares bueno, claro, y está la rivalidad con Poseidón Pero, aparte de eso, creí que podríamos trabajar juntos Pensaba que sabrías algo". Percy negó con la cabeza entonces su estómago comenzó a sonar.

"Adelántate Percy nosotros te encontramos después". Dice ichigo luego de unos minutos todos los campistas se juntaron en el comedor donde había tres mesas vacías Percy se encontraba en la mesa de la cabaña 11 que estaba llena en exceso Percy noto que Grover estaba en la mesa 12 con el señor D, Annabeth se hallaba en la mesa 6 con un puñado de chavales de aspecto atlético y serio, todos con sus ojos grises y el pelo rubio color miel y por ultimo ichigo solo en la mesa 8 Quirón levanto una copa y brindo.

"¡Por los dioses!". Las ninfas del bosque se acercaron con bandejas de comida uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan fresco, y una gran cantidad de carne todos tiraron un poco de su comida a al fuego cuando todo el mundo regresó a sus asientos y hubo terminado su comida, Quirón volvió a cocear el suelo para llamar nuestra atención el señor D se levantó con una gran suspiro.

"Sí, supongo que es mejor que os salude a todos, mocosos bueno, hola nuestro director de actividades, Quirón, dice que el próximo capturar la bandera es el viernes de momento, los laureles están en poder de la cabaña cinco". En la mesa de Ares se alzaron vítores amenazadores.

"Personalmente". Prosiguió el señor D. "no podría importarme menos, pero os felicito también debería deciros que hoy ha llegado un nuevo campista Peter Johnson". Quirón se inclinó y le murmuró algo. "Esto... Percy Jackson". Se corrigió el señor D. "Pues muy bien hurra y todo eso ahora podéis sentaros alrededor de vuestra tonta hoguera de campamento Venga".

Todo el mundo vitoreó todos se dirigieron al anfiteatro, donde la cabaña de Apolo dirigió el coro cantaron canciones de campamento sobre los dioses, comieron bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos se hicieron varias bromas el único que no hacia eso era ichigo el cual miraba preocupado al cielo él lo sabía la oscuridad ya está aquí y tenía razón en diferentes partes del mundo seres con niveles parecidos a los dioses comenzaron a aparecer sin que nadie más que caos y ichigo lo noten.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Punto de vista ichigo)**

Los siguientes días en el campamento fueron normales bueno normales para nosotros los semidioses mientras Percy buscaba ver en que era bueno y los demás campistas trataban de deducir quien era su padre yo me mantuvo alerta todo el tiempo por alguna razón sentía una presencia oscura que se acercaba poco a poco al campamento la presencia era diferente a la de los dioses se sentía como si la misma desesperación viniera para el campamente pero no era la única en diferentes partes habían diferentes presencias algunas no podía decir donde estaban mientras que otras eran como luz en la oscuridad visible para todos era sorprendente que los dioses no se dieran cuenta.

"Ichigo sucede algo". Casi salte nervioso para ver a Quirón mirándome preocupado. "Has estado distraído estos días". Sabía que no podía decirle la verdad porque caos me dijo que sería peor mientras más personas sepan así que tuve que mentir.

"No sucede nada Quirón solo estaba pensando sobre quien pudo robar el rayo maestro". Pude ver que Quirón creyó mi mentira mentalmente suspire cansado. "Será mejor que me una a la búsqueda junto a los dioses pero primero me cambiare". Me dirige rápidamente a mi cabaña una vez ahí me vestí con una chaqueta blanca con cuello de piel, una camisa negro, pantalón negro y unos zapatos deportivos negros.

" _Me importa una mierda el rayo maestro debo ver que es esa presencia que se acerca al campamento"._ Pensé mientras Salí del campamento tuve suerte que mis katanas para la gente normal son como cadenas en mi pantalón camine alrededor de media hora cuando sentí la presencia arriba de un rascacielos rápido subí cuando llegue a la cima me congele del miedo.

"Veo que estas vivo ichigo kurosaki". Delante de mí era un hombre delgado pero musculoso era casi tan alto como yo solo un poco más corto él tiene el pelo bastante corto, desordenado negro, piel blanca pálida literalmente pálida su piel era totalmente blanca, ojos verdes con pupilas pequeñas en forma de ranura, similares a los de un gato su ropa consistía de una chaqueta blanca con faldones largos, fajín negro, y un hakama blanco y una katana en su cadera lo más llamativo era el agujero que tenía en el esternón atravesándole todo el cuerpo lo que me dio miedo era que era igual al sujeto de mi sueño.

"Mi nombre si es ichigo pero no se la parte de kurosaki". Digo serio el levanto una ceja como si dije algo curioso. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?". Le pregunte mientras agarro la empuñadura de Engetsu.

"Interesante no me recuerdas entonces me presentare soy ulquiorra cifer". Dijo ulquiorra mientras me vía detenidamente. "Ya nos conocemos antes pero parece que no tienes tus recuerdos aunque no me importa igualmente te matare". En un parpadeo él estaba delante de mi señalándome el rostro con su dedo índice en un reflejo inclino mi cuerpo hacia atrás para ver como un rayo de energía verde paso de largo.

" _Que, no lo vi moverse"._ No podía creerlo era la primera vez que alguien desaparecía de mi vista rápido desenvaine a Engetsu trate de cortarle el cuello pero el detiene a Engetsu con su mano como si nada. "Quema, Engetsu". Rápidamente activo Engetsu mientras ulquiorra la sostenía quemándole la mano rápido la suelta y salta hacia atrás.

"Interesante antes no tenías esas habilidades más tu zanpakuto es diferente que antes". Vi a su mano quemado para sorprenderme estaba totalmente ileso. "Al parecer por tu sorpresa tendré que volver a decírtelo que mi mayor habilidad no es el ataque si no mi regeneración". Era un hecho estoy jodido y si era cierto como ulquiorra apareció delante mi golpeando seguidamente sentí como varios de mis huesos se rompieron como cristales use Engetsu para bloquear uno de sus golpes y casi caigo del rascacielos cuando me mando a volar por el impacto.

"Maldición…no esperaba…que…fuera…tan...fuerte". Digo con dificulta podía sentir como uno de mis pulmones era perforado por una de mis costillas rotas dificultándome la respiración desactivo a Engetsu como la envaino decidí usar a Kyōka Suigetsu no quería usar mugetsu por que mataría a muchas personas cerca con solo activarlo.

"Otra zanpakuto es extraño se supone que los shinigamis solo pueden poseer una". Dijo interesado ulquiorra aunque no se muestre en su rostro sin emociones lo mire molesto por eso pero me confundió con esa palabra shinigami que era eso me parecía conocida pero no sé de dónde.

"Quebranta, Kyōka Suigetsu". Vi como sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa como si ya hubiera visto a Kyōka Suigetsu antes no le doy mucha importancia, rápido corro hacia él desde delante pero para el me vería desde un lado lance un ataque listo para apuñalarlo en el ojo derecho después todo sucedió en menos de un segundo el detuvo a Kyōka Suigetsu, desenvaino su espada y corto mi brazo derecho apenas logre agarrar a Kyōka Suigetsu y envainarla mientras saltaba hacia atrás.

"La zanpakuto de aizen-sama es interesante ¿cómo la lograste obtener ichigo kurosaki?". Me pregunto yo no sabía que decir o hacer era la primera vez que era humillado de tal manera miro a mi brazo o lo que quedaba mi brazo llegaba ahora solo hasta el codo o lo que quedaba de mi codo ya que está cortado a la mitad lo sorprendente era que un corte limpio en otras palabras fue un corte perfecto.

"No se quien ese tal aizen pero Kyōka Suigetsu ha estado conmigo desde hace varios años". Digo serio pero me sorprendí al darme cuenta que no hable con dificulta como si mis pulmones estuvieran en perfecto estado. " _Como es eso además porque no sentí dolor cuando corto mi brazo es extraño"._ Entonces vi como burbujas blancas aparecieron donde estaba mi brazo antes, vi con asombro como un nuevo brazo se formó también vi como una cicatriz en la mitad de mi codo se quedó.

"Estas, sorprendido por ser capaz de usar la regeneración de alta velocidad entonces no sabes de tus verdaderas capacidades todavía si planeas darme una verdadera batalla será mejor que liberes tu bankai". No sé qué me sorprende más si el hecho que estoy aprendiendo a usar poderes que no sabía mientras peleo en una batalla a muerte o que el los conozca como si de verdad me conociera mejor que yo mismo.

"¿Que es bankai?". Pregunte curioso pensé que sería algo relacionado con mis katanas o zanpakuto como el las llama el parecía un poco molesto con mi pregunta apareció delante de mí por reflejo use mi movimiento de alta velocidad para tratar de evadir pero el igual lanzo dos ataque con su espada que me provocaron dos grandes cortes en el pecho en forma de x.

"Eso fue shunpo o sonido, no fue una combinación de ambos combinaste la capacidad de moverse a largas distancias del shunpo con la capacidad de moverse desapercibido del sonido sorprendente". Algo que me está molestando de este tipo es su manera de no mostrar sus emociones haciendo imposible saber qué hará desenvaino mugetsu pude sentir como mi poder aumento a gran medida.

"Ya me estas cansando trae el sufrimiento a los cielos, muget-". No pude terminar como mi cuerpo es llenado de cortes repentinamente veo a ulquiorra que apareció delante mi de nuevo sin que me diera cuenta, esta vez me di cuenta que al parecer antes solo estaba jugando conmigo.

"Adiós ichigo kurosaki". El levanto un mano y me atravesó el pecho no podía hacer nada sentía todo mi cuerpo débil incapaz de moverme pero me negaba a rendirme use toda mi fuerza de voluntad para agarrarle el brazo con mi mano derecha. No lo entiendes nada que hagas me podrá hacer nada. El tenía razón pero no me rendiría tan fácil.

"Hadō #96". Esperaba que esto funcionara aunque sea solo para herirlo, en mi brazo derecho comenzaron a aparecer grietas que se iluminaban de energía roja recorrían todo mi brazo el noto lo que planeaba hacer pero era muy tarde para él." Ittō Kasō". Apreté los dientes como mi brazo exploto nuestros cuerpos fueron rodeados una enorme columna de energía llameante que surge de donde estábamos con la forma de una hoja de katana sentí como mi cuerpo sufrió unos cuantas quemaduras.

"Nos volveremos a ver ichigo kurosaki". Siento como la presencia de ulquiorra desapareció apenas podía moverme mi cuerpo me dolía demasiado tenía varias quemaduras y cortes que recorren mi cuerpo mi ropa estaba casi destruida siendo lo más completo mis pantalones, solo me quedo la parte izquierda de mi camisa y mi chaqueta estaba totalmente destruida perdí por segunda vez seguida mi brazo derecho esta vez completamente hasta el hombro apenas podía quedarme consciente use mi movimiento de velocidad o como ulquiorra lo llamo shumpo o fue sonido no recuerdo bien para pasar desapercibido sin que me vieran.

" _Maldición no sé si aguante hasta el campamento"._ Pensé mientras veía como mi visión se volvió borrosa casi choque con un edificio en varias ocasiones por no poder mantener los ojos abiertos apenas pude ver al campamento solté un suspiro de alivio cuando lo vi antes de poder llegar algo me golpeo en la espalda haciendo que choque con el suelo creando un pequeño cráter.

" **No puedes escapar de mi tu sangre me llama ichigo".** Vi como delante de mi estaba una figura hecha de pura oscuridad mirándome con ojos rojos llenos de sed de sangre sabía quién era tonto pensar que solo existían los seres de la mitología griega y no también seres como mitos también, delante de mí era un ejemplo.

"Alucard". Fue lo único que logre decir el ser delante de mí era Alucard o mejor conocido como Drácula seres como Alucard nacen de los pensamientos de los seres humano todas las leyendas urbanas mientras los seres humanos crean en ellos existirán y por qué me odia un vampiro sanguinario no tengo ni la menor idea.

" **Es bueno verte ichigo devorare tu cuerpo para luego consumir a el de esos ridículos dioses".** Ahora recuerdo ser heredero de caos me trajo más problemas que bendiciones ahorra seres como Alucard quieren mis poderes para poder exterminar a los dioses maldigo a todo trato de levantarme pero mi cuerpo sigue herido de mi pelea con ulquiorra pero me parecía extraño estaba de pie pero ni siquiera me moví entonces mis labios se movieron.

"Ransōtengai". Dije no sabía por qué pero veía hilos en mi mente en todo mi cuerpo ellos eran la razón por la que me estaba moviendo vi como en mi mente apareció información desconocida Ransōtengai una habilidad de alto nivel Quincy permite a los usuarios seguir luchando así sus miembros estén destrozados o su cuerpo este totalmente inmovilizado usando hilos de energía controlados por la mente del usuario bueno eso explica por qué me estoy moviendo pero deja más dudas.

" **¿Que estás haciendo?".** Me pregunto Alucard viendo como muevo extrañamente mis brazos y piernas después de unos segundos me acostumbre a mover mi cuerpo como si fuera un títere cuando voy a desenvainar a mugetsu un rayo cayó sobre mí y Alucard el cual desapareció al instante yo mientras tanto grite de dolor como el rayo me golpeo al principio pensé que era Zeus pero la energía era diferente se sentía más pura y poderosa que la energía de Zeus pero igual no iba a dejar que alguien me matara así que use la energía de mugetsu y destruí el ataque creando una cúpula de energía que se expandió hasta que el ataque desapareció.

" _No crean que moriré todavía"._ Moví mi cuerpo gracias a Ransōtengai mi visión volvió a ser borroso mis movimientos cada vez más torpes mi cuerpo cayo a lado del árbol de thalia como escuche los gritos de varias personas sabía que eran los campistas eso era lo último que escuche como sentí que mi mente abandono mi cuerpo hasta que caí inconsciente.

"Ichigo estas bien". Sentí como alguien me sacudía pero se me hiso extraño la voz era conocida sonaba como, rápido trate de abrir los ojos lo primero que vie fue a una joven de cabello negro corto y en punta, ojos azules eléctricos, y pecas en la nariz, vestía ropa al estilo punk una camiseta negra, vaqueros negros andrajosos y una chaqueta de cuero parecía alrededor de mi edad mire en shock sabiendo quiera.

"Thalia". Dije vi como ella asentía con lágrimas que caían de su rostro no pude evitar sonreír olvidándome del dolor que sentía entonces note que estábamos en un espacio en blanco se me hiso extraño y me pregunte si estaba muerto. "¿Thalia dónde estamos?". Le pregunte en un susurro que era lo máximo que podía hablar.

"No lo sé ichigo desperté aquí después". Ella no continuo sabía que se refería al día que se convirtió en un árbol. "¿Pero que haces tú aquí y tan herido?". Me pregunto en un tono serio casi me hiso temer por mi vida si no fuera porque me podría morir en cualquier momento.

"Estaba peleando con un sujeto que se acercaba al campamento pero ves como termine". Dije bajamente note entonces que mis heridas comenzaron a sanar lentamente thalia parecía verlo también. "Al parecer estamos en un espacio mental". Digo tratando de deducir donde estamos.

"Espacio mental". Pude ver su confusión a eso que dije no puedo culparla por no entenderme yo tampoco sé muy bien en donde estamos entonces sus ojos se iluminaron como si me entendió. "Te refieres a un mundo donde solo nuestras mentes se encuentran aquí". Asiento haciendo que entienda que tiene razón.

"Tienes razón thalia por lo visto yo entre aquí cuando me desmaye a lado de tu árbol de alguna manera logre hacer una conexión con este mundo donde estas". Le explique lo mejor que pude vi como mis heridas estaban cerradas y la sangre en mi cuerpo desapareció. "Me pregunto si podre entras aquí cuando pueda". Dije esperando que si pueda hacerlo casi salte cuando un par de brazos de abrazaron por delante miro a thalia la cual me sonrió.

"¿Tanto quieres verme?". Me pregunto en un tono de broma pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era una pregunta que me hacía nerviosa como si temiera mi respuesta yo sonrió y la abrazo acercándola más a mi realmente extrañaba mucho a thalia y si fuera por mí me quedaría aquí con ella.

"Como no tienes idea". Le dije suavemente ella escondió su cara en mi pecho pero pude ver que estaba sonrojada era una vista que yo conocía thalia solo actúa así cuando estamos solos mientras que para los otros thalia es valiente, fuerte, y a veces demasiado orgullosa siempre conmigo suelta sus preocupaciones actuando más tímida y dulce que cuando esta con los demás.

"¿Pero quien pudo herirte así ichigo?". Me pregunto preocupada thalia mientras tocaba una de las múltiples cicatrices que me hiso ulquiorra recordar la paliza que me dio hacia que mi estado de ánimo bajara un cierto grado.

"Me lo hiso un tipo llamado ulquiorra no puedo decir que tan fuerte es pero puedo asegurar que es más fuerte que los dioses olímpicos". Thalia se volvió un poco pálida cuando dije eso ella me miro dudosa pero asentí confirmando mis palabras. "No es tan fuerte como un dios primordial en su forma física pero tampoco tan lejos." Dije thalia parecía confundida con algo.

"¿Dios primordial a que te refieres ichigo?". Me pregunto confundida yo resiste el deseo de golpearme cuando recordé que thalia no sabía que era el heredero de caos y la existencia de los primeros dioses.

"Dioses primordiales son los que llamaríamos dioses de sangre pura son los dioses que no nacieron de los titanes como hades, Poseidón y Zeus como ejemplos de dioses impuros sino que nacieron como tártaro, Gaia, y caos como ejemplos de dioses puros o primordiales la diferencia entre ambos es mucha siendo caos y tártaro incluso capaces de matar a inmortales". Le esplique lo mejor que pude ella asintió entendiendo todo pero frunció el ceño repentinamente sorprendiéndome.

"Pero como sabes todo eso". Thalia me miro detenidamente haciendo que sude nervioso por la intensidad de su mirada. "¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho ichigo?". Está bien donde esta ulquiorra o Alucard para pelear a muerte cuando se les necesita.

"Bueno…soy el heredero de caos". Digo lentamente ella me miro sin expresión casi como si no me creyera pero note que no era eso. "También tengo una gran cantidad de enemigos que no dudarían de matarme". Ella asiente satisfecha de mi respuesta.

"En otras palabras todos quieren matarte". Solo asentí deprimido por eso eran pocos lo que no me odiaban o querían matarme ella me abrazo y trato de consolarme después de ver mi estado deprimido se me hacia extraño actuar así después de todo este tiempo thalia siempre sabia como hacer que muestre mis emociones fácilmente.

"Me gustaría quedarme aquí thalia pero tengo que volver no sé qué podría suceder mientras estoy aquí". Me costó decir eso pero tengo que volver thalia me miro decepcionada por que me tengo que ir. "Oye no te pongas así prometo que te visitare cuando pueda". Veo como mi cuerpo comienza a desaparecer sabiendo que mi mente vuelve a mi cuerpo pero recordé algo. "Ya recuerdo". Thalia me miro confundida.

"¿Que recuerdas ichigo?". Ella me pregunta curiosa yo sonrió rápido le doy un beso corto ella se sorprendió y se sonrojo no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

"Estamos a mano no te parece". Le dije pícaramente ella solo asiente con una sonrisa ambos nos reímos un momento hasta que mi cuerpo desaparece por completo mostrando que mi mente volvió a mi cuerpo abro mis ojos para ver que estoy en mi cabaña miro a mis katanas a lado de mi cama las agarro y las pongo en mi regazo agarro principalmente Engetsu era la que más usaba en mis peleas porque Kyōka Suigetsu era más de peleas contra varios enemigos mientras que mugetsu era muy destructiva era casi imposible de controlar recordé las palabras de ulquiorra mientras sujetaba a Engetsu.

"Bankai". De repente las llamas de Engetsu comenzaron a aparecer y arrastrarse por mi brazo quemándomelo lentamente antes de poder hacer algo una extraña imagen apareció en mi mente vi como un hombre me dio a lo que parecía un roto Engetsu vi como estaba herido de muerte.

" _Ichigo lo siento hijo pero no puedo continuar ten a Engetsu es lo único que puedo darte"._ Podía escuchar mis propios lamentos mientras vi como la vida de la persona delante de mí se desvanecía. " _Lamento no poder darte más que mi shikai ya que yhwach rompió mi bankai"._ Vi como otro hombre apareció junto a mí.

" _No tienes que preocuparte isshin yo puedo combinar la esencia de Engetsu con el bankai de"._ Solo escuche un ruido estático como mi mente volvió a la realidad vi como mi brazo estaba ileso me visto y salgo de la cabaña vi como todos estaban en ese estúpido juego de capturar la bandera me acerco a Quirón el cual se sorprendió por mi presencia.

"Veo que ya estás bien ichigo". Dijo Quirón mirando atentamente como si buscara alguna herida luego de eso me miro serio. "¿Qué fue lo que te pudo causar esas heridas?". Me pregunto serio y preocupado por el hecho que hay alguien que me hiciera esas heridas.

"Fue Alucard me ataco de sorpresa mientras me enfrentaba a unos monstruos en un momento de despiste de mi parte me ataco por la espalda y no me dejo usar ninguna de mis espadas". Le mentí a Quirón el cual asintió creyendo mi mentira ya que debió sentir la presencia de Alucard antes.

"No puedo creer que todavía te esté buscando". Dijo suspirando Quirón Alucard tenía una gran reputación en todo el mundo siendo yo uno de los pocos que a escapo de el en más de una vez ambos vimos el juego vi como Annabeth uso a Percy como cebo para atraer a clarisse como luke recupero la bandera me iba a quedar dormido como Quirón dio fin pero vi como un perro del infierno ataco a Percy rápido agarro a Engetsu.

"Muere bastardo". Dije como apuñale al perro del infierno en el cráneo matándolo de inmediato Annabeth le dijo a Percy que se metiera al agua para confusión del pero lo hiso yo sabía que pasaría igual que Quirón vi como las heridas de Percy se cerraron entonces un símbolo apareció arriba de Percy un tridente.

"Tu padre". Murmuró Annabeth pero igual la escuche. "Esto no es nada bueno". Como no tienes idea hermanita.

"Ya está determinado". Anunció Quirón todos comenzamos a arrodillarnos Percy nos miró confundido.

"¿Mi padre?". Pregunto totalmente perplejo Percy sin saber que estábamos haciendo.

"Poseidón". Le respondió Quirón. "Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos salve, Perseus Jackson, hijo del dios del mar". Solo podía decir algo le tengo un poco de lastima a Percy ya que conozco a los dioses olímpicos y sus costumbres de querer matar a lo que ven como amenazas para ellos.

 **(En un lugar desconocido, punto de vista 3 persona)**

Caos puede ser el dios primordial griego más poderoso pero igual él tiene sus límites y esos límites se están probando mientras detiene a la abertura de una gigantesca grieta dimensional caos pude dejar que otras grietas pequeñas se abrieran era porque estaba deteniendo esta sabía que había cometido el error de dejar entrar a ulquiorra pero no podía dejar que las mayores amenazas entraran todavía.

" **Será mejor que recuperes tus poderes rápido ichigo, ulquiorra se pudo haber vuelto más fuerte pero no es nada comparado a lo que viene".** Dice serio caos a la nada como por fin sello la grieta por ahorra entonces convoca una pantalla de la nada viendo lo que sucedió en la pelea de ichigo contra ulquiorra.

" **Ulquiorra se ha vuelto más fuerte si calculo bien en su estado sellado podría pelear casi a la par con el poder del segundo espada Baraggan Louisenbairn es sorprendente que ichigo pudiera durar unos minutos en su estado actual que solo posee una minúscula parte de sus poderes shinigami, hollow y Quincy".** Dijo a nadie en particular caos.

" _Es interesante no hermano"._ Incluso caos se sorprendió cuando la voz del rey espiritual hablo de repente. " _No tienes por qué sorprenderte con la muerte de mi hijo mi alma fue liberada más estoy sorprendido de como ichigo logro matar a mi hijo"._ Dijo el rey espiritual mientras una imagen espectral de apareció delante de caos.

" **Yo igual vi su pelea preocupado de que ichigo perdiera pero me sorprendió que tuviera cierto control sobre el reino donde nacimos".** Dice serio caos mostrando también cierto miedo que tenía cuando vio la pelea de ichigo contra yhwach.

" _Si un lugar donde apenas nosotros podemos entrar sin correr el riesgo de morir eso solo demostró que el poder de ichigo supera al de cualquier dios existente"._ _Dijo serio el rey espiritual ambos dioses creadores de su realidad miraron a ichigo y pensaron en los quince enemigos que tendrá que pelear para acabar con las sombras._

" **Irónico quince enemigos el número favorito de ichigo".** Dice con un poco de humor caos luego miro a ulquiorra. " **Diría que estaría entre los primeros siete pero no sé cuál sería su lugar exactamente, ichigo tuvo suerte de sobrevivir a esa pelea".** El rey espiritual asiente de acuerdo con su hermano. 

" _Pero gracias a eso sus poderes fueron despertando más rápido su regeneración volvió y sus poderes Quincy están volviendo incluso hasta el punto que ganara conocimiento de una habilidad de alto nivel como esa y lo más importante está cerca de volver a tener bankai aunque sea de una de sus zanpakuto por el momento"._ Dijo serio el rey espiritual el temía al poder de ichigo después de todo yhwach no lo podía matar por eso utilizo a ichigo.

" **Pero tengo una duda".** El rey espiritual miro a su hermano curioso de lo que preguntaría. " **¿Por qué atacaste a ichigo y a Alucard?".** Pregunto caos en un tono peligro el rey espiritual no dijo nada como desapareció no antes sin decir algo silencioso que solo escucho caos haciendo que los ojos de caos se habrán como platos en estado de shock.

 **(Campamento mestizo)**

Al día siguiente Quirón traslado a Percy a la cabaña 3 mientras que ichigo se quedó entrenando con Engetsu hasta sus límites tratando de desbloquear bankai todos se apartaron de Percy e ichigo por diferentes razones de Percy porque desde se descubrió que era hijo de Poseidón temían que los monstruos los atacaran incluso dentro del campamento de ichigo era por el miedo que sentían por solo ver como entrenaba no solo quería lograr bankai si no romper sus límites y volverse más fuerte entrenaba con su arco queriendo volverse más fuerte y rápido usándolo incluso probo su regeneración al pedirle a los hijos de ares que lo atacaran mientras él se quedaba quiete queriendo saber cuál era su límite incluso luego de no poder moverse por el cansancio y gasto de energía usaba a Ransōtengai para continuar hasta que se acabara y callera al suelo usando su regeneración para recuperarse cuando ya era de noche Quirón pensó que era suficiente.

"Ichigo detente en este momento". Ordeno Quirón a ichigo el cual se levantó con dificulta para continuar entrenando. "¿Quieres matarte o qué?". Pregunto Quirón ichigo lo ignoro por completo mientras desenvaino Engetsu.

"No te metas Quirón tengo un objetivo que cumplir para eso tengo que volverme más fuerte". Dijo ichigo mientras activaba a Engetsu para sorpresa de Quirón las llamas de Engetsu no estaban solo en la espada si no también recorriendo todo el brazo derecho de ichigo entonces las llamas se expandieron en menos de un segundo por todo el cuerpo de ichigo Quirón vio como quemaduras aparecieron en el cuerpo de ichigo pero este las ignoro como si no les doliera.

"Cual objetivo ichigo traer de vuelta a thalia como lo harás si mueres por tu culpa". Quirón tuvo que esquivar un ataque de llamas en forma de media luna que casi lo queman vivo Quirón miro con sorpresa a ichigo el cual tenía a Engetsu señalado a él.

"No hables como si no lo supiera Quirón". Dijo ichigo con una mirada intimidante más las llamas azules que lo rodean dándole una apariencia más peligrosa. "Por eso me estoy volviendo más fuerte como puedo traerla de vuelta y protegerla cuando ni siquiera puedo protegerme a mí mismo". Quirón sudaba nervioso mientras miraba a ichigo su apariencia iluminaba todo el campo de entrenamiento como la luna en la noche.

"Tienes razón ichigo". Dijo Quirón suspirando. "Pero no crees que es suficiente por hoy, apenas te has recuperado de que sirve volverte fuerte si morirás antes de poder lograr tú objetivo". Dijo Quirón ichigo lo miro y asintió mientras desactivaba y envainaba a Engetsu.

"En eso tienes razón Quirón además ya termine de entrenar por hoy". Dijo ichigo mientras desapareció de la vista de Quirón y se dirige hacia su cabaña ichigo se acostó pero no se fue a dormir si no que se concentró para poder entrar espacio mental donde estaba thalia una vez que lo logro comenzó a hablar con ella sobre todo lo que le ha pasado estos años.

Al día siguiente Grover fue a buscar a Percy luego a ichigo ambos se sorprendieron cuando vieron como ichigo no tenía su ceño fruncido permanente si no una sonrisa suave ambos siguieron a Grover a donde estaba el señor D que se encontraba jugando cartas con Quirón cuando llegaron ambos se detuvieron de jugar pero no dejaron de mirar las cartas.

"Bueno, bueno". Dijo el señor D sin levantar la cabeza. "Nuestra pequeña celebridad". Percy se quedó en su sitio esperando.

"Acércate". Ordenó el señor D. "Y no esperes que me arrodille ante ti, mortal, sólo por ser el hijo del viejo Barba-percebe". Un relámpago destelló entre las nubes y el trueno sacudió las ventanas de la casa.

"Bla, bla, bla". Contestó Dionisio ichigo rodo los ojos mientras que Quirón fingió interés en su mano de cartas.

"Si de mí dependiera". Prosiguió Dionisio ichigo lo miro serio mientras que Percy parecía nervioso. "Haría que tus moléculas se desintegraran en llamas luego barreríamos las cenizas y nos evitaríamos un montón de problemas pero a Quirón le parece que eso contradice mi misión en este campamento del demonio mantener a unos enanos mocosos a salvo de cualquier daño". Percy se volvió pálido mientras que ichigo suspiro.

"La combustión espontánea es una forma de daño, señor D". observó Quirón ichigo suspiro a la interacción de ambos.

"Tonterías el chico no sentiría nada de todos modos, he accedido a contenerme estoy pensando en convertirte en delfín y devolverte a tu padre". Percy retrocedió unos pasos mientras ichigo agarro la empuñadura de Engetsu

"Señor D...".le advirtió Quirón mientras veía como ichigo iba a sacar a Engetsu temiendo un poco de lo que sucedería.

"Bueno, vale". Cedió Dionisio mirando a ichigo sabiendo que ichigo no sería fácil de derrotar. "Sólo hay otra opción pero es mortalmente insensata". Se puso en pie, y las cartas de los jugadores invisibles cayeron sobre la mesa. "Me voy al Olimpo para una reunión de urgencia si el chico sigue aquí cuando vuelva, lo convertiré en delfín ¿Entendido? Y Perseus Jackson, si tienes algo de cerebro, verás que es una opción más sensata que la que defiende Quirón". Vieron como el dios desapareció de su vista dejando un olor de uvas pisadas.

"¿Entonces Quirón cuál es tu plan?". Pregunto ichigo Quirón sonrió mientras hacia un gesto para que se sentaran pero cualquiera notaria que estaba nervioso y tenso

"Dime, Percy, ¿qué pasó con el perro del infierno?". Percy se estremeció de sólo escuchar el nombre.

"Me dio miedo". Admitió Percy. "Si ichigo no hubiera llegado en ese momento seguro hubiera muerto". Ichigo miro serio al cielo como las nubes empeoraban y truenos comenzaron a caer mas seguido

"Vas a encontrarte cosas peores, Percy, mucho peores, antes de que termines". Dijo Quirón ichigo miro atentamente a Quirón sabiendo donde quiere llegar.

"Termine... ¿qué?". Pregunto confundido Percy.

"Tu misión, por supuesto ¿La aceptarás?". Ya ichigo tenía suficiente se requirió de toda su fuerza mental para no dirigirse al olimpo y patearle el trasero a ambos Zeus y Poseidón por igual.

"Poseidón y Zeus están luchando por algo valioso..." dijo percy. "Algo que han robado, ¿no es así?". Quirón y Grover intercambiaron sendas miradas el primero se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió

"¿Cómo sabes eso?". Percy se sonrojo deseando ojalá no hubiera abierto su boca.

"El tiempo ha estado muy raro desde Navidad, como si el mar y el cielo libraran un combate después hablé con Annabeth, y ella había oído algo de un robo y... también he tenido unos sueños". Dijo Percy Grover parecía animado por eso.

"¡Lo sabía!". Exclamó Grover ichigo tuvo que suspirar mentalmente para no llamar la atención.

"Cállate, sátiro". Ordenó Quirón ichigo miro a Quirón y le dio un resplandor haciendo que este mire nervioso.

"¡Pero es su misión!". Los ojos de Grover brillaron de emoción. "¡Tiene que serlo!". Ichigo sonrió por el entusiasmo de su amigo.

"Sólo el Oráculo puede determinarlo". Quirón se mesó su hirsuta barba. "Aun así, Percy, tienes razón tu padre y Zeus están teniendo la peor pelea de los últimos años luchan por algo valioso que ha sido robado para ser precisos un rayo". Percy soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

"¿Un qué?". Pregunto creyendo que escucho mal.

"No te lo tomes a la ligera". Dijo Quirón. "No estoy hablando del zigzag envuelto en papel de plata que se utiliza en las representaciones teatrales de segundo curso estoy hablando de un cilindro de medio metro de purísimo bronce celestial, cargado en ambos extremos con explosivos divinos".

"Ah". Fue lo único inteligente que se lo ocurrió decir a Percy.

"El rayo maestro de Zeus". Prosiguió Quirón, nervioso. "El símbolo de su poder, de donde salen todos los demás rayos la primera arma construida por los cíclopes en la guerra contra los titanes, el rayo que desvió la cumbre del monte Etna y despojó a Cronos de su trono; el rayo maestro, que contiene suficiente poder para que la bomba de hidrógeno de los mortales parezca un mero petardo".

"¿Y no está?". Pregunto Percy Quirón negó con la cabeza.

"Ha sido robado". Dijo Quirón Percy lo miro queriendo saber quién robaría un artefacto de ese calibre.

"¿Quién?". Pregunto Percy ichigo suspiro esperando que Quirón dijera que fue ichigo como Zeus lo culpo al principio.

"Mejor dicho, por quién". Corrigió Quirón, maestro siempre. "Por ti". Ichigo resistió la tentación de probar si podía matar a los inmortales sabía que Zeus lo había culpado pero ahora era a Percy.

"Idiota, juro que lo voy a matar". Murmuro ichigo por suerte nadie lo escucho.

"Al menos eso cree Zeus". Dijo Quirón. "Durante el solsticio de invierno, durante el último consejo de los dioses, Zeus y Poseidón tuvieron una pelea las tonterías de siempre, que si Rea te quería más a ti, que si las catástrofes del cielo eran más espectaculares que las del mar, etcétera cuando terminó, Zeus reparó en que el rayo maestro había desaparecido, se lo habían quitado de la sala del trono bajo sus mismas narices inmediatamente culpó a Poseidón ahora bien, un dios no puede usurpar el símbolo de poder de otro directamente; eso está prohibido por las más antiguas leyes divinas pero Zeus cree que tu padre convenció a un héroe humano para que se lo arrebatara".

"Pero yo no..." Comenzó Percy pero fue interrumpido por Quirón.

"Ten paciencia y escucha, niño Zeus tiene buenos motivos para sospechar verás, las forjas de los cíclopes están bajo el océano, lo que otorga a Poseidón cierta influencia sobre los fabricantes del rayo de su hermano Zeus cree que Poseidón ha robado el rayo maestro y ahora ha encargado a los cíclopes que construyan un arsenal de copias ilegales, que podrían ser utilizadas para derrocar a Zeus lo único que Zeus no sabía seguro es qué héroe habría usado Poseidón para cometer el divino robo ahora Poseidón acaba de reconocerte abiertamente como su hijo tú estuviste en Nueva York durante las vacaciones de invierno y podrías haberte colado fácilmente en el Olimpo por tanto, Zeus cree que ha encontrado a su ladrón".

Mientras que los otros seguían hablando sobre los problemas del olimpo ichigo estaba pensando en ulquiorra y como lo conocía ichigo se le hacia extraño habérselo encontrado con otra apariencia antes de conocerlo en su sueño se preguntaba si de verdad se conocían antes pero lo que asusto a ichigo es la posibilidad que ulquiorra tenga otra forma luego recordó las otras presencias que sintió eran cinco pero eran mucho más débiles que ulquiorra.

" _Si esto continua así podría llegar alguien más fuerte que los dioses primordiales"._ Ichigo se agarró la cabeza cuando diferentes imágenes aparecieron de golpe en su mente una era versión totalmente blanca de él sonriendo mientras desaparecía detrás de él era una sombra la cual desapareció junto a él luego el mismo hombre que le dio Engetsu protegiéndolo de un ataque sufriendo varias heridas.

" _¿Que está sucediendo que son estos recuerdos?"._ Ichigo comenzó a alejarse ignorando las palabras de Quirón que le gritaba que se quedara vio entonces a el mismo gritando bankai con Engetsu siendo lo único que vio llamas azules juntándose en un solo punto ichigo se detuvo en medio del campo de entrenamiento mientras más imágenes invadían su mente.

" _No puedes liberar todo tu poder a menos que sea necesario kurosaki-san podría destruir tu cuerpo si permaneces en el dangai tus nuevas zanpakuto adataran completamente a tu cuerpo y tomaran otra forma mostrando su verdadero poder pero eso sucederá por etapas"._ Vi al mismo hombre que estaba junto al que me dio Engetsu.

" _A que te refiere por etapas urahara-san"._ Ichigo vio esta vez a una versión mayor de él le respondió al tal urahara ichigo no entendía nada como era posible que estaba viendo a si mismo pero mayor.

" _La primera etapa te permitirá usar sus shikai, la segunda tomaran otras formas dejando de ser katanas posiblemente tomando formas que se adapten mejor a ellos, la tercera te permitirá usar el bankai, la cuarta se divide en dos partes shikai y bankai te permitirá usar y combinar el poder de sus shikai y bankai sin consecuencias a tu cuerpo luego habrá dos etapas pero ni yo sé que pasara en ambas etapas"._ El llamado urahara dijo serio mientras veía a ichigo el cual pensó algo que dijo urahara algo que su versión adulta también hiso.

" _Dijiste que en la cuarta etapa me permitirá combinar mis poderes sin consecuencias entonces puedo usar mis poderes combinado en las etapas anteriores"._ La versión adulta de ichigo pregunto a urahara el cual su expresión se volvió oscura.

" _Si pero te recomendaría que no lo hicieras o posiblemente morirás"._ El tono sombrío de urahara dio a entender que habla muy enserio con que puede morir ese fue el último recuerdo que vio ichigo como su cuerpo fue cubierto por una cúpula de oscuridad.

"¿Que está sucediendo Quirón?". Pregunto Percy luego de haber visitado al oráculo Quirón no sabía que responder todos los campistas se juntaron para ver qué pasaba cuando la oscuridad desapareció ichigo estaba igual lo que sufrieron cambios fueron sus espadas.

"Interesante". Dijo ichigo mientras agarraba a Engetsu el cual se convirtió en una alabarda de gran tamaño siendo de dos metros de alto ichigo comenzó a girarla alrededor de su cuerpo probando su nueva arma por alguna razón para él se sentía más natural usarla como una alabarda que como una katana.

"Que sus espadas cambiaron de forma". Dijo Grover sorprendido sabia de los poderes de sus katanas pero no que pudieran cambiar de forma vieron como la alabarda se convirtió en un anillo con forma de fénix.

"Entonces tú eres Kyōka Suigetsu". Dijo ichigo mientras agarra un orbe purpura no sabía por qué pero el orbe le recordaba a algo el orbe voló de la mano de ichigo incrustándose en el centro de su pecho ichigo se sorprendió pero vio como una katana apareció en su mano luego con solo una orden mental desapareció. ""Interesante una capacidad muy útil tener un arma en cualquier momento". Murmuro ichigo para sí mismo.

"¿Alguien me explica que está pasando?". Pregunto totalmente confundido Percy el cual miraba a ichigo sin entender nada todos querían saber también pero se quedaron callados como ichigo se acercó a su ultima arma.

"Por ultimo mugetsu". Dijo mientras agarra un Daitō negro largo casi del tamaño de ichigo, poseía el protector en forma de una calavera blanca con cuernos hacia los lados, la empuñadura era larga para el uso de dos manos por alguna razón ichigo se sintió nostálgico al tener esa espada en sus manos a diferencia de las otras mugetsu no tomo una forma para mantenerla oculta sino que se formó una vaina negro con diseños de dragones rojos en la espalda de ichigo este envaino a mugetsu y miro a todos lo que miraban.

"¿Que tanto miran?". Pregunto con el ceño fruncido ichigo junto a un aura intimidante que hiso que todos menos Percy, Grover y Quirón salir corriendo ichigo se acercó a ellos.

"¿Ichigo puedo pedirte algo?". Pregunto Quirón ichigo hiso un gesto para que prosiga. "Quiero que acompañes a Percy en su búsqueda". Pidió Quirón ichigo lo pensó unos momentos y dio su repuesta.

"Lo siento Quirón pero no puedo". Los tres iban a protestar pero ichigo levanto antes una mano callándolos. "Sabes que si Zeus piensa que estoy ayudando a Percy podría traer más problemas no digo que no ayudare a Percy tengo que fingir buscar por mi cuente el rayo maestro y en un momento de casualidad me reuniría con Percy para ayudarlo haciendo creer a Zeus que es pura coincidencia". Explico ichigo los rostros de los otros tres presentes se iluminaron como si hubieran descubierto algo único.

 **Primer enemigo de ichigo ulquiorra cifer el cual humillo a ichigo a gran medida y antes que digan o piensen algo tengo mis razones para cambiar las apariencias de las zanpakuto de ichigo.**

 **Alucard uno de los muchos personajes de otros animes que agregare por que siendo sincero necesito más que los personajes del universo de bleach para darle pelea a ichigo además debía agregar a Alucard porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos, además díganme otros personajes de otras series que podría agregar.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No soy dueño de bleach/Percy Jackson y los olímpicos.**

Luego del incidente de las zanpakuto de ichigo se decidió quien acompañaría a Percy siendo Annabeth y Grover con ichigo encontrándolos en algún momento para ayudarlos fingiendo que es una casualidad para engañar a Zeus y no traer más problemas de lo que ya hay aunque ichigo también tenía diferentes razones para no acompañar en el principio a Percy siendo las presencias de las sombras antes que se fueran luke llego corriendo.

"¡Eh!". Jadeó luke cansado por correr. "Me alegro de pillaros aún". "Annabeth se sonrojó, como siempre que Luke estaba cerca". "Sólo quería desearos buena suerte". Dijo luke. "Y pensé que... a lo mejor te sirven". Le dio unas zapatillas a Percy, que parecían bastante normales. "Maya!". Dijo Luke como de los talones de los botines surgieron alas de pájaro blancas.

"¡Alucinante!". Musitó Grover impresionado ichigo miro aburrido ya sabiendo antes de las zapatillas.

"A mí me fueron muy útiles en mi misión me las regaló papá evidentemente, estos días no las utilizo demasiado...". la expresión luke se entristeció.

"Eh, tío". Dijo Percy sin saber que decir. Gracias".

"Oye, Percy...". comenzó Luke incómodo. "Hay muchas esperanzas puestas en ti así que... mata algunos monstruos por mí, ¿vale?". Luego de eso se despidió de todos como regreso dentro del campamento.

"Es mejor que me vaya luego los encontrare". Ichigo se va con su movimiento de velocidad por la ciudad fue observando todo mientras iba por el cielo él no se preocupaba tanto por estar en el dominio de Zeus.

" _ **Ichigo"**_. El nombrado escucho una voz en su mente sin saber quién era. " _ **Por fin estas volviendo a tu antiguo ser".**_ La voz era tranquila con una gran cantidad de sabiduría en sus palabras como si hubiera vivido durante miles de años.

" _¿Quién eres tú?"._ Pregunto ichigo en su mente esperando respuesta aterrizo en la terraza de un edifico para evitar chocar o caer mientras conversa mentalmente.

" _ **Es decepcionante que no me reconozcas incluso cuando me tienes en tus manos".**_ Ichigo miro a sus manos para ver al anillo de Engetsu brillar los ojos de ichigo se ampliaron.

" _Engetsu"_. Dijo ichigo sorprendido a gran medida jamás espero que sus espadas tuvieran vida propia.

" _ **No deberías estar sorprendido si estás acostumbrado a atraer lo raro".**_ Dijo aburrido Engetsu una de las cejas de ichigo comenzó a temblar por ese comentario. " _ **Dejando de lado tu mala suerte veo que quieres obtener mi bankai de nuevo".**_ Dijo serio esta vez Engetsu.

" _Si deberías saber la paliza que recibí antes contra ulquiorra al parecer bankai haría una diferencia"._ Dijo ichigo recordando amargamente su humillación por parte de ulquiorra.

" _ **Tienes razón bankai haría una diferencia pero no podrías derrotar a ulquiorra su poder supera con creces el tuyo".**_ Ichigo apretó los dientes por las palabras de Engetsu se sentía frustrado.

" _¿Entonces que la próxima vez que me lo encuentre no lucho contra él y dejo que me mate?"._ Pregunto furioso ichigo Engetsu suspiro cansado como si esperaba esa respuesta.

" _ **No me refería a eso ichigo cuando logres mi bankai que harás, iras contra el sin entrenar antes y dominarlo como lo hacías con mi shikai hasta esa derrota que tuviste".**_ Ichigo se sintió avergonzado por que Engetsu tenía razón.

" _Tienes razón"._ Admitió ichigo mientras mira hacia donde deberían estar Percy y los demás. " _Pero aun así necesito obtener el bankai si eso me ayudara a volverme más fuerte incluso si eso significa arriesgar mi vida"._ Dijo ichigo determinado _._

" _ **Al final si eres hijo se isshin pero tengo que decirte ulquiorra podría no ser el más débil que te enfrentaras pero tampoco el más poderoso".**_ Ichigo se sorprendió por dos cosas que dijo Engetsu primero que podría haber seres más fuertes que ulquiorra y sobre su padre.

" _¿Espera conoces a mi padre?"._ Ichigo pregunto con cierta esperanza en su voz pero luego recordó donde escucho antes ese nombre y temió la repuesta.

" _ **Mejor dicho conocía ichigo si fui su zanpakuto antes que él me entregara a ti pero eso fue antes que nacieras".**_ Engetsu sintió la confusión de ichigo y suspiro. " _ **Ichigo esto que estoy por decirte no lo puede saber nadie".**_ Dijo serio Engetsu.

" _¿Por qué nadie debe saber esto?"._ Pregunto con cierta preocupación ichigo pero en vez de una respuesta su cuerpo callo inconsciente. "¿Que paso?". Pregunto ichigo cuando habría los ojos para ver un mundo sumergido en la oscuridad siendo solo visible una luna en cielo que apenas ilumina al mundo oscuro.

" **Es tu mundo interior ichigo bueno lo que queda de él".** Ichigo vio como una figura de un hombre de 2 metros de altura hecho de fuego azul descendió de la luna con tres pares de alas parecidas a la de un ángel. " **Aquí es donde descansa la esencia de tu poder".** Ichigo miro sorprendido a Engetsu.

"Mi mundo interior". Dijo bajamente ichigo apenas siendo escuchado por Engetsu. "Entonces aquí también están Kyōka Suigetsu y mugetsu". Engetsu asiente mirando sombríamente a la luna.

" **Si pero ellos no se mostraran hasta que crean que eres digno posiblemente Kyōka Suigetsu se muestre pronto pero mugetsu no se sabe".** Dijo serio Engetsu ichigo miro a luna y por alguna razón una gran nostalgia lo invadió hasta el punto que lagrimas cayeron de su rostro.

"Es extraño cuando miro a esa luna por alguna razón una gran tristeza me invade como si mi alma estuviera castigándose a sí misma". Dijo ichigo mientras sentía el pequeño brillo de la luna que lo rodeaba. __

" **Es normal después de todo este mundo refleja lo que sientes y lo que eres".** Dijo Engetsu mirando a ichigo con lastima cosa que confundió a ichigo ya que no entendía por qué lo miraba así.

""Que era lo que ibas a decirme que no quieres que le cuente a nadie"". Pregunto ichigo a Engetsu el cual asiente recordando por que trajo a ichigo a su mundo interior.

" **Lo que te voy a contar ichigo es un secreto no se lo debes contar a nadie ni a caos o a la hija de Zeus aunque a ella por el momento".** Dijo serio Engetsu ichigo asintió. " **Tu naciste en este mundo como una reencarnación del ichigo original aunque el alma de ambos es la misma su esencia no".** Engetsu comenzó pero ichigo lo interrumpió.

"¿Espera reencarnación?". Pregunto ichigo Engetsu un poco molesto por ser interrumpido asintió. ""Por qué razón reencarne si antes existía como otro ser"". Pregunto curioso ichigo.

" **Muy sencillo por que estabas muriendo tu anterior cuerpo era muy débil para controlar el poder que habías obtenido apenas podías usar tu máximo poder por unos minutos antes que tu cuerpo comenzara a desintegrarse caos te dio otra oportunidad de vida aunque temiera de tu poder".** Explico Engetsu ichigo se puso pálido con esa información.

"Entonces esa es la razón por la que soy un semidiós". Dijo ichigo Engetsu asiente. "¿Pero por que un semidiós y no un dios seguro un cuerpo completamente inmortal soportaría mejor mi poder?". Cuestiono ichigo.

" **Eso sería cierto pero caos teme que si te convirtieras en un dios te vuelvas arrogante y trates de destronarlo para tomar el control sobre el universo mismo".** Ichigo frunció el ceño a eso estaba molesto que caos lo comparaba a la mayoría de los dioses.

"Me parece ridículo ese simple temor además no acabas de decir que mi poder supera al de caos si quisiera solo lo mataría y convertiría en el señor de los dioses si lo deseara". Cuestiono ichigo Engetsu soltó una carcajada por eso.

" **Eso fue lo mismo que dijo mugetsu ambos tienen razón aunque como semidiós solo puedes usar un porciento de tu poder sin correr el riesgo de morir.** Comenzó Engetsu. **Otra cosa ichigo caos ha sido ingenuo".** Dijo serio Engetsu.

"¿A que te refieres que ha sido ingenuo?". Pregunto curioso ichigo queriendo saber que estupidez hiso caos.

" **El idiota sin que él lo sepa sabemos todo lo que él piensa ya que tiene una conexión mental contigo solo para saber dónde estás todo el tiempo por eso sabemos que tienes que enfrentarte a 15 sombras aunque eso es erróneo".** Concluyo Engetsu serio ichigo miro con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Cuantos son los que me tengo que enfrentar entonces?". Pregunto algo dudoso ichigo el ambiente se volvió más sombrío.

" **Son 25 de alguna manera 10 lograron pasar desapercibidos a la vista de caos incluso podrían aparecer más en el futuro además ichigo creo que es momento de…"**. Por alguna razón ese silencio que ocurrió no le agrado a ichigo y tenía razón como una alabarda de fuego apareció en las manos de Engetsu. " **Entrenar".** Ichigo solo pudo maldecir como Engetsu lo pateo en el rostro mandándolo a volar varios cientos de metros por su mundo interior.

"Maldito". Maldijo ichigo mientras trato de invocar a Kyōka Suigetsu para notar que no pasó nada entonces trato de agarra a mugetsu solo para notar que había desaparecido de su espalda trato lo mismo con Engetsu pero ninguna funciono.

" **No sirve de nada ichigo no puedes usar mi poder así Kyōka como mugetsu tampoco te dejaran usar el de ellos esta pelea es para ver si eres digno de controlar mi poder por completo en shikai".** Ichigo se sorprendió cuando Engetsu apareció detrás de elcon su alabarda bajando para cortar a ichigo.

"Entonces solo debo derrotarte con mis propias habilidades y no la de ninguno de ustedes". Dijo ichigo sonriendo tranquilamente mientras bloqueaba la alabarda de Engetsu entre sus manos. "Es un entrenamiento interesante llevarme a la desesperación hasta que de alguna manera logre demostrar que soy digno es un método muy viejo no te parece Engetsu". Ichigo casi parecía aburrido antes de poder reaccionar Engetsu recibió una patada en el estómago de parte de ichigo.

" _ **Que está sucediendo la actitud de ichigo cambio de repente".**_ Pensó Engetsu entonces vio como unos cuantos mechones de pelo de ichigo se volvieron negros apenas siendo visibles. " _ **Así que el bastardo de mugetsu está dejando que ichigo use una parte de su poder".**_ Engetsu comenzó a analizar a ichigo como este convoca su arco.

"Licht Regen". Una lluvia de cientos de flechas se dirigió hacia Engetsu el cual sonrió mientras evadía cada flecha como si nada ichigo tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque de Engetsu cuando apareció delante de él.

" **¿Eso es todo lo que tienes ichigo?".** Pregunto Engetsu ichigo lo miro con una sonrisa confundiéndolo más cuando ichigo señala su mano hacia él.

"Bakudō #4 Hainawa". Engetsu se sorprendió cuando una cuerda amarilla de energía que lo rodeo inmovilizándolo. "Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō". Seis barras de luz se estrellaron contra la cintura de Engetsu inmovilizándolo. "Tú pierdes Engetsu". Dice ichigo mientras apunta con su arco al rostro de Engetsu.

" **Sabes que si quisiera podría liberarme y matarte ichigo".** Dijo Engetsu ichigo sonrió mientras asentía.

"Lo sé no fuiste contra mí con intención de matar, sé que eres muchas veces más fuerte que yo por eso por ahora decide terminar la batalla así, debiste haberlo sentido no una de las sombras se acerca". Dijo ichigo mientras se alejaba listo para salir de su mundo interior.

" **Ichigo no uses ninguno de nuestros shikai".** Dijo serio Engetsu mientras se libera del kido. " **Aun nuestros poderes no se acostumbran a nuestra nueva forma si usaras nuestros shikai seguro pasaría algo malo".** Ichigo asiente comprendiendo mientras sale de su mundo interior para mirar al alrededor para ver como una figura aterriza delante de él.

"Ichigo kurosaki nos encontramos otra vez". Ichigo vio como un ser con una máscara blanca que se asemeja a el cráneo de un toro con cuernos saliendo de los lados vestido con un uniforme blanco que no deja ni una sola parte de su cuerpo visible siendo una chaqueta de cuello alto y un hakama.

"¿Quién eres tú?". Pregunto ichigo mientras examinaba a su enemigo el cual saco su espada ichigo luego cambio su mirada a una aburrida notando que su enemigo era débil en comparación a ulquiorra.

"No me recuerdas no te culpo solo nos encontramos una vez soy Rudbornn Chelute soy el sombra número 25 y seré quien te ejecute". Dijo Rudbornn ichigo lo miro sin darle importancia.

"Entonces eres el más débil de todos será aburrido pelear contra ti ya que tu poder no me llega ni a los pies". Dijo ichigo aburrido Rudbornn aparece delante con una gran velocidad pero para ichigo era lento antes de lograr hacer nada ichigo lo golpea en el pecho mandándolo varios metros en el aire.

"Al parecer tendré que pelear enserio desde el principio crece, Árbolada". El cuerpo de Rudbornn fue cubierto por una energía de color violeta oscura ichigo estaba sorprendido por eso.

"Mi suerte es la mejor". Dijo con sarcasmo ichigo mientras veía como la energía comenzaba a desaparecer. "Esto solo me confirma que ulquiorra tiene otra forma". Ichigo vio la nueva forma de Rudbornn el tórax y los brazos de Rudbornn se ven envueltos y firmemente sujetas por ramas, que se separan del cuerpo a la altura de las caderas formando raíces de su espalda surgen diez ramas con forma de rayo de las que cuelgan a modo de macabros frutos unos cráneos humanos en su brazo derecho Rudbornn esgrime una vara también con la forma de un rayo.

"Es momento que veas mi poder divino". Ichigo lo miro una mirada en blanco pero eso cambio a sorpresa cuando vio como de los frutos con formas de calaveras se comenzaron a formar cuerpos en unos pocos segundos había más de cien soldados parecidos a Rudbornn solo con la diferencia que sus máscaras eran de cráneos humanos.

"Está bien hasta yo tengo que admitir que eso era genial". Admitió ichigo mientras veía como todo el ejército de soldados cargo contra el ichigo cambio a una cara seria como convoco su arco. "Pero son demasiados débiles Licht Regen". La lluvia de flechas atravesó a todos los soldados y se dirigieron hacia Rudbornn el cual se quedó quieto.

" _ **Es una lástima tener esa habilidad seria de mucha utilidad pero lo peor era esa masacre que hiciste".**_ Dijo Engetsu decepcionado por la corta batalla ichigo iba a contestar pero otra voz hablo.

" _Entonces por qué no la tomamos"_ _._ Dijo una voz tranquila como si estuviera aburrida se notaba que era un adolecente ichigo solo pudo pensar que era mugetsu ya Kyōka Suigetsu era una mujer a palabras de Engetsu. " _Después de todo sigue vivo"_ _._ Ichigo se voltea para ver que era cierto delante de Rudbornn era un escudo formado por sus soldados.

"Tienes razón tu habilidad es divina por eso la tomare". Dijo ichigo mientras sacaba a mugetsu Rudbornn sintió una gran cantidad de miedo como vio a ichigo acercarse a el rápido formo otro ejercito de soldados para ver como ichigo apareció delante de él y los soldados que formo cayeron divididos en pedazos al techo del edificio o al suelo. "Vamos muéstrame todas tus capacidades antes que la tome". Dijo con una sonrisa oscura ichigo como una figura oscura apareció detrás de él.

 **(Antes con Percy y los demás)**

luego que ichigo se fuera Quirón le entrego un bolígrafo a Percy el cual este se acordó que era el mismo que uso en el museo cuando Percy le quito la tapa ahora sostenía una espada de bronce brillante y de doble filo, con empuñadura plana de cuero tachonado en oro.

"La espada tiene una larga y trágica historia que no hace falta que repasemos". Dijo Quirón a Percy. "Se llama Anaklusmos".

"Contracorriente". Tradujo Percy sorprendido de que el griego clásico le resultara tan sencillo.

"Úsala sólo para emergencias, y sólo contra monstruos ningún héroe debe hacer daño a los mortales a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, pero esta espada no los lastimará en ningún caso". Percy miro a la espada luego a Quirón.

"¿Qué quiere decir con que no lastimará a los mortales? ¿Cómo puede no hacerlo?". Le pregunto Percy sin conocimientos del tema.

"La espada está hecha de bronce celestial forjado por los cíclopes, templado en el corazón del monte Etna y enfriado en las aguas del río Lete es letal para los monstruos y para cualquier criatura del inframundo, siempre y cuando no te maten primero, claro sin embargo, a los mortales los atraviesa como una ilusión; sencillamente, no son lo bastante importantes para que la espada los mate ¡Ah!, y he de advertirte otra cosa como semidiós, puedes perecer tanto bajo armas celestiales como normales eres doblemente vulnerable". Percy miro a Quirón con una cara de que decía "en serio".

"Es bueno saberlo". Percy dijo con sarcasmo que paso por desapercibido por Quirón.

"Ahora tapa el bolígrafo". Percy toco la punta de la espada con la tapa del bolígrafo y Anaklusmos se encogió hasta convertirse de nuevo en bolígrafo Percy se lo metí en el bolsillo, un poco nervioso porque en la escuela era famoso por perder bolígrafos.

"No puedes". Dijo Quirón como si leyera los pensamientos de Percy.

"¿Qué no puedo?". Pregunto Percy confundido.

"Perderlo". Dijo lo obvio Quirón. "Está encantado siempre reaparecerá en tu bolsillo inténtalo". Percy se mostró receloso, pero lanco el bolígrafo tan lejos como pudo colina abajo y lo vio desaparecer entre la hierba.

"Puede que tarde unos instantes". Dijo Quirón. "Ahora mira en tu bolsillo". Y, en efecto, el bolígrafo estaba allí en el bolsillo de Percy.

"Vale, esto sí que mola". Admitió Percy. "Pero ¿qué pasa si un mortal me ve sacando la espada?". Quirón sonrió.

"La niebla siempre ayuda, Percy". Le respondió Quirón.

"¿La niebla?". Pregunto Percy.

"Sí lee la Ilíada está llena de referencias a ese asunto cada vez que los elementos monstruosos o divinos se funden con el mundo mortal, generan niebla, y ésta oscurece la visión de los humanos tú, siendo mestizo, verás las cosas como son, pero los humanos lo interpretarán de otra manera es increíble hasta dónde pueden llegar los humanos con tal que las cosas encajen en su versión de la realidad". Percy se metió Anaklusmos otra vez en el bolsillo.

"Quirón, cuando dices que los dioses son inmortales... Me refiero a que... hubo un tiempo antes de ellos, ¿no?". Pregunto Percy curioso.

"Hubo cuatro edades antes de ellos la Era de los Titanes fue la Cuarta Edad, a veces llamada Edad de Oro, nombre que desde luego no le hace justicia esta, la era de la civilización occidental y el mandato de Zeus, es la Quinta". Le explicó Quirón a Percy.

"¿Y cómo era... antes de los dioses?". Quirón apretó los labios a la pregunta de Percy.

"Ni siquiera yo soy tan viejo como para acordarme de eso, niño, pero sé que fue una época de oscuridad y barbarie para los mortales Cronos, el señor de los titanes, llamó a su reinado la Edad de Oro porque los hombres vivían inocentes y libres de todo conocimiento pero eso no era más que propaganda al rey de los titanes poco le importaban los de tu especie, salvo como entremeses o como fuente de entretenimiento barato hasta los primeros tiempos del reinado de Zeus, cuando Prometeo, el titán bueno, entregó el fuego a la humanidad, tu especie no empezó a progresar, y Prometeo fue considerado un pensador radical incluso entonces Zeus lo castigó severamente, como recordarás por supuesto, al final los humanos empezaron a caer simpáticos a los dioses, y así nació la civilización occidental". Le explicó Quirón Percy asintió.

"Pero ahora los dioses no pueden morir, ¿no? Quiero decir, mientras la civilización occidental siga viva, ellos seguirán también así que... aunque yo fracase, nada podría ir tan mal como para que se desmadre todo, ¿no?". Quirón sonrió con melancolía cosa que no agrado a Percy.

"Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo durará la Edad del Oeste, Percy los dioses son inmortales, sí pero también lo eran los titanes y siguen existiendo, encerrados en sus distintas prisiones, obligados a soportar dolor y castigos interminables, reducido su poder, pero aún vivitos y coleando que las Parcas impidan que los dioses sufran jamás una condena tal, o que nosotros regresemos a la oscuridad y el caos del pasado lo único que podemos hacer, niño, es seguir nuestro destino". Dijo Quirón a Percy.

"Nuestro destino... suponiendo que sepamos cuál es". Dijo Percy por alguna razón Quirón pensó en ichigo y se estremeció recordando la vez que estuvo delante de las parcas era algo de miedo los seres que controlan el destino delante de alguien que lo rompe.

"Relájate y mantén la cabeza despejada y recuerda puede que estés a punto de evitar la mayor guerra en la historia de la humanidad". Dijo Quirón a Percy el cual asintió.

"Relájate". Repitió Percy. "Estoy muy relajado". Dijo Percy como se fue con los otros mientras Quirón se despedía de ellos Argo los condujo a la parte oeste de Long Island a percy le pareció raro volver a una autopista, con Annabeth y Grover sentados a su lado como si fueran compañeros de coche habituales.

"De momento bien". Le dijo Percy a Annabeth. "Quince kilómetros y ni un solo monstruo". Annabeth le lanzó una mirada de irritación.

"Da mala suerte hablar de esa manera, sesos de alga". Dijo con un poco de enojo Annabeth.

"Recuérdamelo de nuevo, ¿vale? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?". Le pregunto Percy.

"No te odio". Fue la respuesta de Annabeth.

"Pues casi me engañas". Dijo con sarcasmo Percy.

"Mira... es sólo que se supone que no tenemos que llevarnos bien nuestros padres son rivales". Le trato de explicar Annabeth.

"¿Por qué?". Le pregunto percy.

"¿Cuántas razones quieres?". Annabeth suspiró. "Una vez mi madre sorprendió a Poseidón con su novia en el templo de Atenea, algo sumamente irrespetuoso en otra ocasión, Atenea y Poseidón compitieron por ser el patrón de la ciudad de Atenas tu padre hizo brotar un estúpido manantial de agua salada como regalo mi madre creó el olivo la gente vio que su regalo era mejor y llamaron a la ciudad con su nombre". Le dijo Annabeth a Percy.

"Deben de gustarles mucho las olivas". Comento Percy.

"Eh, pasa de mí". Dijo Annabeth pero Percy la ignoro

"Hombre, si hubiera inventado la pizza... eso podría entenderlo". Prosiguió Percy todavía ignorando a Annabeth

"¡Te he dicho que pases de mí!". Exclamo un poco enojada Annabeth por ser ignorada Argo sonrió en el asiento delantero no dijo nada, pero le guiñó el ojo azul que tenía en la nuca a Percy Argos los dejó en la estación de autobuses Greyhound del Upper East Side, no muy lejos del apartamento de Gabe y la madre de Percy pegado a un buzón, había un cartel empapado con la foto de Percy "¿Ha visto a este chico?" Lo arranco antes de que Annabeth y Grover se dieran cuenta Percy miro a la dirección donde se encontraba su antiguo apartamento se preguntaba por qué su madre se casó con Gabe.

"¿Quieres saber por qué se casó con él, Percy?". Le pregunto Grover a Percy.

"¿Me estabas leyendo la mente o qué?". Repuso Percy mirando a Grover fijamente.

"Sólo tus emociones". Grover se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que se me ha olvidado decirte que los sátiros tenemos esa facultad estabas pensando en tu madre y tu padrastro, ¿verdad?". Percy asintió, preguntándose qué más se habría olvidado Grover de contarle.

"Tu madre se casó con Gabe por ti lo llamas "apestoso", pero te quedas corto ese tipo tiene un aura... ¡Puaj! Lo huelo desde aquí huelo restos de él en ti, y ni siquiera has estado cerca desde hace una semana". Dijo Grover aguantando las ganas de vomitar en pensar en Gabe.

"Gracias". Respondió Percy sin ninguna señal de agradecimiento. "¿Dónde está la ducha más cercana?". Dijo mientras miraba alrededor.

"Tendrías que estar agradecido, Percy tu padrastro huele tan asquerosamente a humano que es capaz de enmascarar la presencia de cualquier semidiós lo supe en cuanto olfateé el interior de su Cámaro Gabe lleva ocultando tu esencia durante años si no hubieses vivido con él todos los veranos, probablemente los monstruos te habrían encontrado hace mucho tiempo tu madre se quedó con él para protegerte era una señora muy lista debía de quererte mucho para aguantar a ese tipo... por si te sirve de consuelo". Dijo Grover aunque no sirvió como consuelo Percy no dijo nada.

" _Volveré a verla"_. Pensó Percy. " _No se ha ido"_. Percy se preguntó si Grover seguiría leyendo sus emociones, mezcladas como estaban Percy se alegraba de que Grover y Annabeth estuvieran con el pero me sentía culpable por no haber sido sincero con ellos no les había contado el motivo por el que había aceptado aquella loca misión.

Percy no estaba interesado en recuperar el rayo de Zeus, salvar el mundo o siquiera ayudar a su padre a salir del lío cuanto más pensaba en ello, percy más rencor le guardaba a Poseidón por no haber visitado nunca, ni haber ayudado a su madre, sólo le reclamaba porque necesitaba que le hicieran un trabajito lo único que le importaba a Percy era su madre Hades se la había llevado injustamente, y Hades iba a devolvérsela.

" _Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo"_. Susurró el Oráculo en la mente de Percy. " _Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante"_. Percy se enfureció al recordar eso.

" _Cierra la boca"_. Le ordeno Percy a su mente la lluvia no cesaba cuando por fin llegó el autobús cuando nos pusimos en fila para embarcar, Grover empezó a mirar alrededor, olisqueando el aire como si oliera su plato favorito de la cafetería "enchiladas."

"¿Qué pasa?". Le pregunto Percy al ver el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

"No lo sé a lo mejor no es nada". Aunque dijo eso se notaba que sí era algo empezó a mirar también por encima de su hombro se sentía aliviado cuando por fin subieron y encontraron asientos juntos al final del autobús guardaron sus mochilas en el portaequipajes Annabeth no paraba de sacudir con nerviosismo su gorra de los Yankees contra el muslo cuando subieron los últimos pasajeros, Annabeth le apretó la rodilla.

"Percy". Dijo Annabeth nerviosa una anciana acababa de subir llevaba un vestido de terciopelo arrugado, guantes de encaje y un gorro naranja de punto; también llevaba un gran bolso estampado cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos negros emitieron un destello, y el pulso de Percy estuvo a punto de pararse era la señora Dodds más vieja y arrugada, pero sin duda la misma cara perversa Percy se agacho en el asiento detrás de ella venían otras dos viejas una con gorro verde y la otra con gorro morado por lo demás, tenían exactamente el mismo aspecto que la señora Dodds las mismas manos nudosas, el mismo bolso estampado, el mismo vestido arrugado un trío de abuelas diabólicas se sentaron en la primera fila, justo detrás del conductor las dos del asiento del pasillo miraron hacia atrás con un gesto disimulado pero de mensaje muy claro "de aquí no sale nadie" el autobús arrancó y se encaminaron por las calles de Manhattan, relucientes a causa de la lluvia.

"No ha pasado muerta mucho tiempo". Dijo Percy intentando evitar el temblor en su voz. "Creía que habías dicho que podían ser expulsadas durante una vida entera". Dijo Percy a Annabeth evitando hablar muy fuerte.

"Dije que si tenías suerte". Repuso Annabeth. "Evidentemente, no la tienes". Percy resistió el impulso de maldecir a todos los nombres de dioses que conoce sean griegos o no.

"Las tres". Sollozó Grover. "Di immortales!". Grover deseo que ichigo hubiera venido con ellos.

"No pasa nada". Dijo Annabeth, esforzándose por mantener la calma. "Las Furias los tres peores monstruos del inframundo ningún problema escaparemos por las ventanillas". Dijo Annabeth pero Grover mato sus esperanzas.

"No se abren". Musitó Grover solo le quedaban muy pocas opciones y no eran muy buenas.

"¿Hay puerta de emergencia?". Pregunto Percy esperando una respuesta positiva.

"No la había y aunque la hubiera, no habría sido de ayuda para entonces, estábamos en la Novena Avenida, de camino al puente Lincoln". Le respondió Annabeth.

"No nos atacarán con testigos". Dijo Percy. "¿Verdad?". Pregunto a sus compañeros.

"Los mortales no tienen buena vista". Le recordó Annabeth. "Sus cerebros sólo pueden procesar lo que ven a través de la niebla". Percy trato de pensar en algo.

"Verán a tres viejas matándonos, ¿no?". Aunque sonara como un chiste era enserio la pregunta de Percy, Annabeth parecía pensar en ello.

"Es difícil saberlo pero no podemos contar con los mortales para que nos ayuden ¿Y una salida de emergencia en el techo...?". Ninguno respondió dándole su respuesta llegamos al túnel Lincoln, y el autobús se quedó a oscuras salvo por las bombillitas del pasillo sin el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el techo, el silencio era espeluznante para los semidioses la señora Dodds se levantó y anunció en voz alta.

"Tengo que ir al aseo". Dijo cosa que fue seguida de las otras dos.

"Y yo". Añadió la segunda furia.

"Y yo". Repitió la tercera y las tres echaron a andar por el pasillo.

"Percy, ponte mi gorra". Me ordeno Annabeth mientras le daba la gorra.

"¿Para qué?". Pregunto Percy sin saber la razón.

"Te buscan a ti vuélvete invisible y déjalas pasar luego intenta llegar a la parte de delante y escapar". Dijo Annabeth Percy parecía dudar del plan.

"Pero vosotros...". dijo Percy sin intención de abandonar a ninguno de sus compañeros.

"Hay bastantes probabilidades de que no reparen en nosotros eres hijo de uno de los Tres Grandes, ¿recuerdas? Puede que tu olor sea abrumador". Dijo Annabeth mientras le daba la gorra a Percy.

"No puedo dejaros". Siguió negándose Percy.

"No te preocupes por nosotros". Insistió Grover. "¡Ve!". A Percy le temblaban las manos se sentía como un cobarde, pero agarro la gorra de los Yankees y se la puso Cuando miro hacia abajo, su cuerpo ya no estaba empezó a avanzar poco a poco por el pasillo Consiguió adelantar diez filas y se escondió en un asiento vacío justo cuando pasaban las Furias la señora Dodds se detuvo, olisqueó al parecer no vio nada, ya que las tres siguieron avanzando Percy continuo hasta la parte delantera del autobús Percy estaba a punto de apretar el botón de parada de emergencia cuando escucho unos aullidos espeluznantes en la última fila las ancianas ya no eran ancianas sus rostros seguían siendo los mismos pero a partir del cuello habían encogido hasta transformarse en cuerpos de arpía marrones y coriáceos, con alas de murciélago y manos y pies como garras de gárgola los bolsos se habían convertido en fieros látigos las Furias rodeaban a Grover y Annabeth, esgrimiendo sus látigos.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?". Silbaban entre dientes las tres furias los demás pasajeros gritaban y se escondían bajo sus asientos.

"¡No está aquí!". Gritó Annabeth. "¡Se ha ido!". Las Furias levantaron los látigos Annabeth sacó un cuchillo de bronce Grover agarró una lata de su mochila y se dispuso a lanzarla entonces Percy hizo algo tan impulsivo y peligroso que deberían haberlo nombrado para Niño THDA del Año el conductor del autobús estaba distraído, intentando ver qué pasaba por el retrovisor Percy aún invisible, le arrebato el volante y lo giro abruptamente hacia la izquierda todo el mundo aulló al ser lanzado hacia la derecha, se oía lo que Percy esperaba fuera el sonido de tres Furias aplastándose contra las ventanas.

"¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué dem...?". gritó el conductor Percy y el conductor forcejearon por el volante y el autobús rozó la pared del túnel, chirriando, rechinando y lanzando chispas alrededor salieron del túnel Lincoln a toda velocidad y volvieron a la tormenta, hombres y monstruos dando tumbos dentro del autobús, mientras los coches eran apartados o derribados como si fueran bolos. De algún modo, el conductor encontró una salida dejaron la autopista a todo trapo, cruzaron media docena de semáforos y acabaron, aún a velocidad de vértigo, en una de esas carreteras rurales de Nueva Jersey en las que es imposible creer que haya tanta nada justo al otro lado de Nueva York había un bosque a la izquierda y el río Hudson a la derecha, hacia donde el conductor parecía dirigirse otra gran idea de Percy tirar del freno de mano el autobús aulló, derrapó ciento ochenta grados sobre el asfalto mojado y se estrelló contra los árboles se encendieron las luces de emergencia la puerta se abrió de par en par el conductor fue el primero en salir, y los pasajeros lo siguieron gritando como enloquecidos Percy se metió en el asiento del conductor y los dejé pasar.

Las Furias recuperaron el equilibrio revolvieron sus látigos contra Annabeth, mientras ésta amenazaba con su cuchillo y les ordenaba que retrocedieran en griego clásico Grover les lanzaba trozos de lata Percy observo la puerta abierta era libre de marcharme, pero no podía dejar a sus amigos se quitó la gorra de invisibilidad las Furias se volvieron, me mostraron sus colmillos amarillos La señora Dodds se abalanzó hacia Percy por el pasillo, cada vez que su látigo restallaba, llamas rojas recorrían la tralla sus dos horrendas hermanas se precipitaron saltando por encima de los asientos como enormes y asquerosos lagartos.

"Perseus Jackson". Dijo la señora Dodds con tono de ultratumba. "Has ofendido a los dioses vas a morir". Percy tuvo que admitir algo.

"Me gustaba más como profesora de matemáticas". Le dijo Percy ella gruño Annabeth y Grover se movían tras las Furias con cautela, buscando una salida Percy saco el bolígrafo de mi bolsillo y lo destapé Anaklusmos se alargó hasta convertirse en una brillante espada de doble filo las Furias vacilaron al ver la espada.

"Sométete ahora". Silbó entre dientes la señora Dodds. "Y no sufrirás tormento eterno".

"Buen intento". Contesto Percy.

"¡Percy, cuidado!". le advirtió Annabeth la señora Dodds enroscó su látigo en la espada de Percy mientras las otras dos Furias se echaban encima de Percy consiguió no soltar a Anaklusmos golpeo a la Furia de la izquierda con la empuñadura y la envió de espaldas contra un asiento se volvió y le asesté un tajo a la de la derecha en cuanto la hoja tocó su cuello, gritó y explotó en una nube de polvo Annabeth aplicó a la señora Dodds una llave de lucha libre y tiró de ella hacia atrás, mientras Grover le arrebataba el látigo.

"¡Ay!". Gritó de dolor Grover. "¡Ay! ¡Quema! ¡Quema!". La Furia a la que Percy le había dado con la empuñadura en el hocico volvió a atacarlo con las garras preparadas, pero conecto un espada cortando a la furia como si fuera una piñata la señora Dodds intentaba quitarse a Annabeth de encima daba patadas, arañaba, silbaba y mordía, pero Annabeth aguantó mientras Grover le ataba las piernas con su propio látigo

"¡Zeus te destruirá!". Prometió la furia. "¡Tu alma será de Hades!". Exclamo mientras trataba de librarse de su látigo.

"Braceas meas vescimini!". Le grito Percy no muy seguro de dónde salió el latín el Cree que significaba "Y un cuerno" un trueno sacudió el autobús.

"¡Salid!". Ordenó Annabeth. "¡Ahora!". No necesito repetirlo como los tres salieron corriendo fuera encontrando a los demás pasajeros vagando sin rumbo aturdido algunos discutían con el conductor mientras que otros gritaban impotentes..

"¡Vamos a morir!" .Un turista con una camisa hawaiana le hizo una foto a Percy antes de que pudiera tapar la espada.

"¡Nuestras bolsas!". Dijo Grover. "Hemos dejado núes...". no puedo continuar como las ventanas del autobús explotaron y los pasajeros corrieron despavoridos el rayo dejó un gran agujero en el techo, pero un aullido enfurecido desde el interior indicó que la señora Dodds aún no estaba muerta.

"¡Corred!". Exclamó Annabeth. "¡Está pidiendo refuerzos! ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!". Ellos se internaron en el bosque bajo un diluvio, con el autobús en llamas a su espalda y nada más que oscuridad ante ellos como entraron al bosque.

 **(Con ichigo)**

Muy pocas cosas pueden enojar de verdad a ichigo una cosa que él podía agregar es a los ejércitos infinitos cualquiera notaria su enojo si viera los cadáveres de miles de soldados de Rudbornn esparcidos en los techos o el suelo por suerte para ichigo son totalmente invisibles para los humanos incluso vio como las personas los atravesaban como si no existieran hablando de Rudbornn se encontraba sostenido del rostro por ichigo las extremidades de Rudbornn fueron arrancadas dejándolo indefenso.

"No sabes que tan enojado estoy bastardo". Dijo molesto ichigo lo que parecían marcas con un patrón parecido al de las venas apareció en el brazo el cual sostiene a Rudbornn el cual comenzó a gritar de terror cuando el patrón de venas comenzó a extenderse del brazo de ichigo a su rostro luego de eso ichigo lo soltó para ver como el cuerpo de Rudbornn desapareció en partículas de energía negra que entro en un portal.

" _Bien hecho ichigo tardare un tiempo para asimilar la técnica de Rudbornn para que la puedas usar sin problemas"._ Dijo mugetsu en la mente de ichigo el cual suspiro calmándose de la molesta pelea que tuvo no porque Rudbornn era fuerte si no por su habilidad de generar soldados como él quisiera.

" _¿Cuanto tiempo tomara eso?"_. Pregunto ichigo a mugetsu habiendo un momento de silencio el cual ichigo pudo apreciar como los cuerpos de los soldados de Rudbornn se volvieron partículas de energía violeta oscuro y se fusionaron con su cuerpo.

" _Pronto ichigo por el momento sería recomendable que sigas con tu viaje para que te encuentres con los mocosos"._ Dijo mugetsu ichigo solo asintió como comenzó a saltar de edificio en edificio ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír por alguna razón se sentía más completo que antes con solo saber que sus armas tienen conciencia propia.


End file.
